I Leave My Heart at Home (JonLily prt 3)
by GoodyGollyMissMoxley
Summary: With Jon being in the WWE, how will life go for Lily? Will they keep their crumbling marriage together, through even more struggles? How will Rose deal without having her father around?
1. Chapter 1

The autumn air was crisp as Lily sat and watched the seven-year-old kid play on her swing set. Her laughter filled the air as Jon pushed her on the swings or chased her around the mulchy ground. Halloween was just around the corner, you could feel it in the air. It wasn't too cold, it wasn't too hot. The weather was Lily's favorite part of the year. The time when the spookier things came out to play, the nights were colder, and she could snuggle up with Rose, or sometimes Jon, at night with a warm glass of cider.

Rose loved her father. She had him wrapped around all her fingers. He had spoiled her as soon as he laid his eyes on her. No matter how rocky Jon and Lily's relationship was, he always stayed true to his words to his daughter when she was first born; his oath of never leaving her life had stuck.

Jon and Lily's relationship had been very rocky these past few months with Jon being on the road as "Dean Ambrose" for the WWE, but never once did she question his loyalty to his family. She missed him and she knew he missed them as well with his time on the road. He would leave tonight and be gone for a couple of days and only get maybe a day home. Being twenty-three with a seven year old daughter was sometimes rough on Lily, especially when school was out and she had to bring Rose to work with her.

After graduating high-school, Jon had put Lily through beauty school fully. He paid for her to open her own shop, paid for everything she needed to go into the shop. He even refurnished the building. His excuse was that she had supported him through his years as an Indy wrestler, so he was going to help support her. And he did. He paid for her full tuition and everything else to make sure she got what she wanted out of life.

They had recently moved to Pensacola, Florida in order for her to work with clientele that better matched her inquiries. He had done everything for her, and yet she still felt as if she was failing him. He didn't seem happy. He didn't have that spark in his eyes anymore. Granted, she knew he was older and his body was almost worn out from the years of taking harsh bumps, but she felt as if she wasn't good enough for him anymore.

"Mama! Mama!" Rose's shrill voice cut her out of her thoughts.

"Yes baby," Lily asked as she bent over to see what she had in her hands. "JON! Don't give her worms! That's gross!"

A smile had spread over his scruffy face as he watched Lily wiping Rose's hands down on her pants legs in disgust. When Rose returned to him, she looked upset.

"But daddy, the worm was my friend." She pouted as Jon pulled her small frame up into his arms.

"There's plenty of worms to pick up another day. Right now, we need to go get you something to eat." Jon laughed as she laid her head down on his shoulder. He walked over to where Lily was sitting contently. He didn't know how to approach her lately. She always seemed so edgy towards him.

"Where do you want something to eat from," Lily asked, moving to stand up from the bench.

Jon looked her over. He could tell she didn't feel comfortable in his gaze anymore. He didn't know how to get things back to the way they were before. He didn't know what went wrong between them. All he knew was that he loved her.

After they ate they took Rose out to get a few new toys. Jon just wanted to spend a little bit more time with his family before going back out on the road later. He could tell it was bothering Lily and Rose this time that he had to leave, and he hated himself for putting the strain on his family. It wasn't this bad when he was an Indy wrestler. He hadn't been in this much demand.

"I want this one, Daddy," Rose said as she pointed up towards a dollhouse.

Jon looked over at Lily who just silently shrugged. "I guess I'll be up all night putting a dollhouse together." She smiled softly.

Jon stretched his arms upwards to get the box but couldn't reach it. There were no store employees around and neither of them felt like walking all over the store in order to find one. Jon lifted Lily up on his shoulders. After she had retrieved the big box, they were stuck in a crisis - they didn't know how to get Lily down without hurting each other.

Rose thought this was hilarious as she watched her parents fumble around the aisle. "You look like clowns."

Jon took the box from her hands and sat it down on the ground before bending down and trying his easiest to let Lily down. Once her feet were planted on the ground they both glared at Rose, who at this point was in the floor laughing.

"What so funny," Lily smiled as she fixed her pants.

"You were tall, Mommy." Rose laughed as she wrapped her arms and legs around Jon's long legs – the way she preferred him to carry her around.

They paid for the dollhouse and were soon on their way home, back to get Dean's bags for the airport. Lily always grew silent in the trip they made to the airport. He looked down at the golden band he had adorned on his finger for the last two years. When he took it off to wrestle there was an indention in his skin where it had laid. Many times he'd thought about whether or not marrying Lily was worth it.

He felt like a failure as a husband. Their sex life had all but vanished. They would have sex but they didn't have that connection anymore. This wasn't how either of them had their marriage planned out to end. This wasn't happy, they felt distant and they never hit on the same level here lately.

"I need to be at the airport in like thirty-five minutes, Lily," Jon grumbled as he leaned against the window.

"I can't drive any faster, Jon," Lily griped. Jon opened his mouth to snap back at her but the big blue eyes piping up from the back of the car caught him. He didn't like arguing in front of Rose. He scooted further down in his seat and chewed on the padding of his thumb the rest of the way to their house.

Once they arrived at the airport, Lily laced their fingers together. It shocked Jon a little and he looked down at her to see she had tears welling up in her eyes. He stopped walking and sat Rose down. He pressed his lips down to hers as he held her face in his hands.

"I love you, Lily," Jon mumbled.

She sniffled, "Do you really?"

"Don't start that baby." He shook his head. "You know I love you."

"It doesn't feel like it sometimes," she whispered as he pulled her into his chest.

Jon huffed. "I know and I'm sorry…you know this is my job and I wouldn't leave you two ever if it wasn't."

"I know." She nodded, trying to blink her tears away.

He picked Rose up and wrapped the two girls in his arms. "I love you two. With everything I am. Understood?"

"Yep." Rose nodded as she wrapped her small arms around Jon's neck. "We love you too, Daddy."

* * *

Lily jumped out of the bed at the sounds of Rose's crying. She had always been extra cautious when she was alone with Rose during the night. She walked down the hallway quickly, following Rose's sobs into her room. She knew what it was over as she sat down at the edge of her bed.

"I miss daddy," Rose sobbed as she crawled into Lily's lap and laid her head against her mother's shoulder.

Lily rubbed her back slowly. "Did you have another dream?"

"Yeah." The upset child was heartbroken each time Jon left and had nightmares that he'd get into an accident. Lily didn't know how to stop the dreams. They had assured her countless times that Jon was traveling as safe as he could and that he wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"I miss Daddy, Mommy," Rose whispered as she twirled the pendent on Lily's necklace.

"Let's go call him, okay? And then you can sleep in my room with me," Lily said as she scooped the sad child up in her arms, along with her blankets and stuffed animal.

Carrying Rose back to her room, she felt like a hopeless mother. She didn't even know how to soothe her daughter when she was upset. She sat her down at the edge of the bed and reached for the phone before dialing Jon's cellphone.

"Yeah," Jon groaned into the phone. His groggy voice always sent chills down Lily's spine; so raw, so raspy.

"Sorry babe, she had another dream," Lily yawned into the phone.

"Put her on speaker," Jon yawned.

"Hey, Daddy," Rose whispered as she curled up with the phone on their pillows. Lily lay down on the bed beside the small mirrored image of her and twirled Rose's long black hair.

"What's the matter, baby?"

"I miss you," she whimpered. "I had a bad dream. Are you okay, Daddy?"

"I'm fine, baby. I'm lying in the hotel bed right now. I fell asleep looking at pictures of you and Mommy."

"Yeah?" Rose's eyes were starting to drift closed.

"Sure did, baby girl."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, Rose." Those words coming from her small voice tore at his insides.

"Me and Mommy got the dollhouse set up."

"You did?"

"Yeah. You have to play in it with me when you get home, okay?"

"I will. Promise." Jon's eyes were getting heavy again as he pulled the blankets closer down around his shirtless body.

"Alright, Daddy. Sorry for waking you up. I love you."

"I love you too, baby-girl."


	2. Chapter 2: We'll be Alright, Right?

Jon bounced her as hard as he could on his cock, watching as her breasts moved along with every thrust he made, the long hair falling down around her getting tossed every which way. She felt amazing around him, the first time he'd had sex in two weeks. His hands gripped her hips tightly. He didn't care if he hurt this girl or not. He just needed to get off.

With one more thrust, his hips stilled as he filled the condom he was wearing with a throaty groan. He wasn't going to risk getting her pregnant and having another kid. Her green eyes bore down into his hatefully. She hadn't gotten to finish and he really could care less. She groaned and got off of him as he lay back on the bed, pulling his boxers up after he had discarded himself of the condom. He lay in the quiet hotel room, the only sound the strange girl showing herself out.

* * *

Lily lay awake in bed, curled up with Jon's pillow. If she took a deep enough breath, she could still smell the scent of his shampoo. Her heart ached for him, the way he'd cuddle her on nights like this when she couldn't sleep, the way he'd rub her head as she nuzzled his chest to lull her closer to dreamland as his raspy voice rumbled into her ears. He'd talk about nothing, dumb things that got her to laugh. She remembered the first time he did it.

_Lily had laid awake beside Jon for hours, looking over his sleeping face and just how handsome he was. His lips slightly parted, his breath came out in short snores, but his grip on her never loosened. She loved being able to watch him sleep, the way his eyelashes rested against his cheeks, the way his eyelids fluttered as he dreamed. She'd often wondered what he was dreaming about, what a dark mind like his could dream of. Her movement woke up him. It always did. When she moved in the bed, he was suddenly alert and asking where she was going._

_"Why are you still awake," he groaned, looking over at the clock. "It's 3 o'clock."_

_She shrugged. "I can't sleep. My insomnia is getting the best of me tonight."_

_"Yeah?" He blinked, his blue eyes gone from her sight momentarily. "Well, what are you thinking about?"_

_"You," she whispered, nuzzling his chest as he lay flat on his back "And what you are dreaming of?"_

_"I was dreaming about you, Rose, and I living in a big white house. You werethree months pregnant, I was in a wheelchair, and Rose was twenty-three years old with two kids of her own and was coming to tell us she was pregnant again…by Kane."_

_"Kane?" Lily laughed, looking up at him._

_He nodded as he stared up at the ceiling. "Kane."_

_"Remind me to have a talk with her tomorrow." Lily's response got a smile out of him, his dimples showing in his cheeks._

_"Definitely." He smirked as he looked down at her. "I love you."_

_She smiled softly. "I love you too, Jon."_

The memory seemed so far from her even though it only happened maybe two months ago. Jon would be home tomorrow and she planned on sitting him down after Rose had gone to sleep to have a long talk. She didn't like where their relationship had ended up. She didn't want to be like her parents, minus the drugs. She wanted to fix her confusing marriage to the man she loved, the first man she'd ever loved so much like this.

* * *

Seth had walked back into the hotel room and sat at the foot of the other bed, glaring at Jon. Jon looked up from his phone at the two toned man in annoyance. "What?"

"What the fuck are you doing, Jon," Seth almost yelled.

This confused Jon. "I..uhm…I'm playing Tetris."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it. Why are you putting this strain on your marriage?"

"Why…uh, why are you all up in my business?" Jon arched an eyebrow.

"Goddamnit Jon, don't be stupid. You have a beautiful wife and a beautiful daughter who love you. You may not see it but she's in love with you, Jon. I know it, I can see it in her eyes, the way she looks at you. She loves you, Jon. You need to stop being such a stupid fucking idiot and realize it yourself. Those girls waiting on you at home will be heartbroken once it gets out."

"Why do you say it'll get out, Seth?" Jon shook his head. "I'm not talking to you about this."

"You are not going to hurt those two girls." Seth glared at him. "And I mean it."

* * *

Lily sat out in the waiting area, watching as Rose and the other two girls played while waiting on their fathers. She was sitting with Roman and Seth's wives, waiting on the plane to land. The two girls acted strange around her this time - like they knew something she didn't, which was strange. They were always super chatty with her.

"Flight 1027 has now landed, boarding now is flight 334," the voice over the intercom came.

"That's Daddy!" Rose squealed, running over to Lily and pulling her out of her chair. Lily pointed her to where Jon would be coming out and stood a little bit back, watching as she waited for him. She got hugs from Roman and Seth but they were quick - she pulled away quickly in case she missed her dad.

Jon walked around the corner and watched as Rose's face lit up as she took off running for him with her hands in the air as she yelled his name. He scooped her up in his arms and held her tightly, instantly feeling bad for doing what he had done last night. He had failed his daughter and he knew it. He just had to try and not do it again.

He walked over to where Lily was standing contently. She looked happy, a beautiful smile adorning her face. He'd missed the smile. He hadn't seen it truly in a few weeks. He bent down and placed a soft kiss to her bottom lip, indulging in the taste that only Lily had.

"I've missed you," Lily mumbled against his lips. "We're going to be alright, right?"

"Yeah," Jon nodded softly. He tried to keep his face calm but inside his heart crushed in its ribcage.

* * *

_**Messy situation, huh?**_


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Out

I laid and watched her sleep for hours, curled up in front of me. Her long black hair fanned out behind her, and some fell over her pale shoulder. She was beautiful in all aspects, but laying out in front of me in her grey tank top and matching panties, she was breath taking. Lily was my everything, she was my entire world. She was wrapped tightly in my arms but still felt like she was on the other side of the room, and I know it was because of me.

Lily was my everything and Paige was just some slut I could stick my dick in out on the road. She was the closest thing I could ever get to Lily. When I first saw her, I had to take a double look. They were twins in the sense of gorgeous, except for their eye colors and the fact that Paige hadn't given birth to my offspring. Each time I met Paige backstage or at the hotels after work, I promised myself it would be the last time. After each 'last time', I couldn't stop myself. It turned from just late-night meetings to morning, afternoon, and late-night evenings. Seth quickly caught on and continuously threatened to reveal mine and Paige's secret relationship to the both of our lovers. He cared for Lily and I had no idea why. It's like he secretly wanted to fuck her or something.

I had noticed Seth and Lily had gotten pretty close when he would come to stay with us overnight or stuff like that. They clicked and it pissed me off at first. Then I realized Lily had never even batted an eyelash at any other guy except for me. She was out of Seth's league, out of mine even. I don't know what kept Lily by my side. I know she loves me but once again, I don't know why.

I couldn't love anyone who would ever put me through all the things I've put this beautiful girl through. The drug addictions, pushing her away and denying her at first, leaving to go on the road, the fights we've had, and now my cheating. I was scum and she was a diamond in the dirt. She deserved better than me and deep down I think she knows it.

Lily rolled over and her head landed right in front of mine on my pillow, her blue eyes fluttering open. They were always so breath-taking right after she woke up. She grinned softly, running her warm small hand over my cheek. "I like your smooth face better," she said, referring to the stubble I'd been adorning for the past few days.

"Awh, you're not a fan of the whiskers?" I smirked.

She inched her face closer. "I love all of you, but I'm not a fan of the whiskers."

"I'll shave tomorrow."

She smiled softly and pressed a soft kiss to my bottom lip, sighing as soon as I kissed back. Her hand tangled in the back of my hair, pulling me closer to her. My arms wrapped her tighter, holding her as close to me as possible. I couldn't get the same high she gave me from anyone else. I didn't get the love I got from her from anyone else. I promised myself right in that moment there wouldn't be any more cheating. I loved her. God, I loved her so much.

She pushed at my boxers as I clawed at her panties, both of us desperate to get them off the other. I needed to be inside of her, let her take my worries away from me like she always did. "I need you, Jon. Fuck I need you so bad," were the words that came from her mouth as soon as I tossed her panties off. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and moved so she was on her back, her legs wrapping around the back of my thighs. Her lips were on my neck, sucking and kissing over my pulse. I thrust into her, that rush coming back over me as it always did. I welcomed it this time more than ever.

Each thrust knocked a little weight off my shoulder. The connection was there, helping to get each other off. First time I've felt it in a long time. She wanted me, needed me even. She unraveled around me, squeezing me even tighter.

She clung to me a long time after we both had finished and were fully clothed. I heard soft sobs leaving her body. I buried my face in the crook of her neck like she was doing to me and rolled us so that she was lying on top of me.

"I'm sorry, Jon. I'm so sorry."

"Sssshh," I whispered as I rubbed her back in efforts to calm her.

She picked her head up and stared at me for a few minutes. I could see pain in those blue eyes of hers, pain that hurt me even more. Pain that needed me to take it away from the person it inhabited. "I'm a bad person, aren't I Jon?"

"Lily why would you say that?" I asked as I stroked her silky black hair.

"I just feel like I am. I feel like I'm not good enough for you or that you're going to find someone else to take my place. It scares me to think of that. I don't want to be replaced."

I cupped her face in my large hands and brought her up to eye level. "Do not ever say that again, okay? You'll never be replaced. I'll never find someone like you, Lily. I have a family with you. You gave me the best thing that'll ever happen to me. You gave me yourself and our daughter. I don't know what I'd do without you, Lilith. I don't want to find out."

"Then promise me you'll be honest with me, Jon? If there's anything you think we need to work on, other than obvious things, tell me. Tell me now."

I knew I had to tell her. There was no keeping secrets from her. She always found out, always found out everything I kept from her. And she always got justice. I had to tell her before Seth got to her. I knew I was going to have to fight her til probably my death to keep her, but I was ready. "Promise me you won't hate me."

"I can't hate you, Jon."

I took a huge breath and tensed up. I knew she was going to either slap the living shit out of me or something. "I haven't been faithful…"

* * *

_**If you haven't guessed by now, we went into the head of Mr. Unfaithful. **_  
_**What do you think Lily's reaction will be? Hmmm?**_  
_**And yes, I realized I messed up on the eye color. Her eyes aren't green, they be brown mannnn. **_  
_**Anyway, ya know what to do. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Out prt 2

I couldn't get away from him fast enough. He had cheated on me – took what he had given me and gave it to someone else. Some other girl touched him in the way that only I, his wife, should have. I was disgusted. We had just had sex, sex that I thought would somewhat repair our relationship. And then he told me. He wasn't letting his grip on me go. Even now, his arms felt safe to me but I didn't want to touch him. I didn't want to look at him.

"Let me go." I demanded, jerking my hand away from his grip.

He tightened his grip on my other wrist, "I'm not letting you go, Lily."

The room felt like it was closing in around me, I wanted him to go. I didn't want to be around him. It felt like I couldn't breathe – I was sure this was a panic attack. I wasn't sure of anything anymore. I was hurt, pissed off, and devastated. It all shown as I tried jerking free of his grip but he didn't let loose. I reared my fist back and then connected straight with his eye. He let go of me and grabbed at his face. We both knew it would swell. Maybe he would feel a hint of the pain that I felt.

"After everything I've done for you…after everything we've been through and it meant nothing to you. After all the lies, all the disgusting vile lies and this is what you do. Nine years you just want to throw away Jon and I refuse to do it." I whispered as I sat at the bottom of the bed.

"Lily it's not like that-"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT? Oh, so now we can just go around and fuck whoever we want because it doesn't mean anything, right?" I fought back my tears; he wasn't going to see me cry over him. I was done crying because of him.

"It didn't mean anything!" Jon shouted as he got up off the bed and walked over to the door to shut it completely.

I couldn't believe him. "It didn't mean anything, right? So that's why you done it? Do you constantly do things to hurt me, Jon? Why haven't I ever been good enough for you?"

"You've always been too good for me, Lily. Always."

"I HAVE NOT, JON. I've never been any better than the scummy girl you took in from the streets. I don't understand where or why you keep saying that or where you get it from but it's a fucking lie. I don't understand why you want to hurt me. I love you, Jon. I thought our marriage meant something, you were the one who asked for me. When are you going to realize that we have bigger things in our life now? We have Rose to worry about and honestly, I'm not too sure I'm not pregnant again."

His blue eyes shot over to me, "How long has it been since you've had a period?"

I shrugged, "A month."

"Lily, why haven't you told me? Or at least taken a test?"

"Because I'm scared. I don't know how to raise another child, I already feel like a bad mom towards Rose."

"There you go again, 'I don't know what I'm going to do, me, me, m-"

"BECAUSE YOU KEEP TRYING TO END THIS RELATIONSHIP. YOU ALWAYS HAVE, JON." I couldn't hold the tears back any longer, "I have to figure out what I'm going to do ahead of time if you ever decide to get up and leave. Or in this case, cheat."

"YOU KEPT PUSHING ME AWAY." He screamed back at me, "EVERY TIME SOMETHING WENT WRONG YOU NEVER ASKED ME HOW I FELT ABOUT IT, WHY IT HAPPENED, OR WHAT YOU COULD DO TO HELP SOLVE IT. YOU PUSHED ME AWAY, LILY."

"SO I PUSHED YOU TO CHEATING, IS THAT IT? What kind of fucking sense does that make, Jonathan?"

"Cheating was voluntary. I know it was. I know I fucked up, once again-"

"STOP FIGHTING!" We heard a little voice coming from the hallway. Instantly, my heart broke. Rose had heard it all. We both grew silent as we listened to her sobs. She was going to be more hurt than we were. She thought everything of her father.

"Look at what you done, Jon." I sighed as I went to open the door and pick her up.

Rose pulled away from me with a hateful look in her eyes, "Why are you screaming at daddy?"

My heart broke. She didn't understand that I wasn't the bad one. She loved her father and would never love me the way she loved him. I don't know where I went wrong with her. She was my world.

"Daddy and I are mad at each other, baby." I shook my head.

Her face softened a little as she saw the tears stream down my face freely now, "Mommy. Whats cheating?"  
-

Jon left early the next morning to go back out on the road. He only got a night to spend at home with us. Neither of us slept that night. He talked to Rose and I stayed in the bedroom. Our goodbyes were nothing more than, "I'm leaving." And "Well bye."

I longed for him. Not this Jon. I remembered when I bitched at him for bringing his characters into our home. When I wanted Jon Good, he gave me Jon Moxley. When I wanted Jon Moxley, he gave me this Ambrose guy. I never knew what I was going to get when he came home. Whether it would be my adoring man or now this monster cheater he'd evolved into. He couldn't leave work at work, he brought all his stress back home with him.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by a text. I read the caller I.D.

**_Jon told me. Are you alright? Do you need me to come stay while he's gone?-S.C_**

I could always count on Sami whenever I needed him.

**_I miss my best friend. You can come stay if you want. I could use the company and help with Rose.-L._**

**_Be there in a few minutes, babe.-S.C._**

And he was right. Not even fifteen minutes after he sent the text, there was a knock on my door before a booming voice rang through, "I'm home, honey!"

"SAMI!" Rose's voice squealed as she ran from her room, past my bedroom, and down the steps.

* * *

**_It's rough. I just quickly uploaded it because I have a lot to do. Ignore my grammar mistakes, I know there's a lot. Love you guys. Review! 3_**


	5. Chapter 5: Talking Through Text

_**I just want to say thank you to everyone who supports Jon and Lily. I don't get the time to respond to reviews directly. Unfortunately, this will more than likely not be a 20 chapter installment. I think I'll stop it around like maybe 10 or 13. Nothing too much longer. But BAH GAWD, this will be the last installments of Jon/Lily's story. I've got a lot to juggle anyway with my one-shot blog and all that. So yeah. Just want to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, followed ANYTHING of Jon and Lily's story. I never expected them to get this much fame. I love you guys.**_

* * *

Lily curled up in Sami's side, resting her head on his chest as he drunk his coffee. She enjoyed his company more than ever now. She had done nothing but cried and he would always entertain Rose while she had her breakdowns. Lily felt weak. Her heart was broken. Jon had texted her a few times but she couldn't bring herself to respond. She missed him and she knew as a woman, she had to work to keep her man and her family together and she knew she had to keep him on board.

"Do you know who she was?" Lily asked, looking up at Sami.

Sami shook his head, "No. I don't want to know, either."

Lily sighed, "Me either. Well, I kind of do. Just to see what my competition is."

"If Jon's a smart guy, you have no competition."

"We're talking about the guy that cheated in the first place."

"And that's why he's a fucking dumbass." Sami laughed.

Having Sami around felt better. Like a weight off her shoulder, he had been one of her closest friends for a long time. She lay curled up beside of him for a couple more minutes before Rose walked in and asked for Sami to take her out to play. Lily watched from her bedroom window as Sami chased her around the small playground Jon had built for her.

She turned her attention to her cell phone lying on the bed. Thirty-seven unread text messages from she had chosen not to read earlier. She picked up some more pants and carried her phone into the bathroom, turning the warm water on in the bath before sinking down into the tub, lighting a few candles before sitting fully back. She began to flip through the text messages.

**_Lily, I'm sorry. I say that from the bottom of my heart. I love you._**

She felt as if he was lying now every time he said he loved her.

**_Lily, please talk to me. _**

**_C'mon, Lil. We can work this out. Just tell me you don't hate me._**

**_Alright. Maybe you do hate me. I'd hate me too. But just know I love you. I always have and I always will. Don't shut me out, Lily. Don't close up on me. Don't take Rose away from me. I'm right here when you want to talk._**

She knew she was letting him slip further away by not talking to him. Maybe he thought she didn't care. That wasn't the right answer. She loved him, everyone knew it. Everything felt like a dream. This wasn't real. She wasn't heartbroken by this. Jon really cheated on her and it felt like a dream. She knew he wasn't perfect, but he was somehow perfect for her. She slid completely underneath the water, closing her eyes just holding her breath.

She felt like she could have held her breath for forever. This felt real. This confirmed she wasn't dreaming. She was still alive, awake even. The tingle feeling started in her cheeks and spread down to her chest before reaching her fingertips. She opened her eyes and saw everything starting to darken. Quickly, she emerged from the water and gasped a large breath of air, wiping the water from her eyes.

Coming out of the water changed something in her. She realized she didn't have to have Jon there by her side to keep living. She didn't really remember what life was like before him but she sure didn't have the money she had now. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life being a single mother but if that's what she needed to do, she'd do it. She could do this with the help of her friends and her mother.

* * *

The car was silent leaving Jon to his own thoughts. Something that he didn't need. He pushed himself further down in the back seat and turned his headphones up even louder. The city streets passed by quickly. He couldn't wait to get to work. Lily hadn't texted him back and honestly it scared him. Silence by a scorned woman was a scary thing.

Seth turned around in the front seat, "You heard from her?"

Jon shook his head, "No man."

"She's starting to worry me. I'll text her to see if she'll talk if you want me to."

"It doesn't matter." Jon lied. He was jealous of how open Lily was with Seth.

He heard the ringing of a phone and jerked his earphones out of his ears. Seth moved out of his way as his arms came from the back to try to grab his phone. "The fuck are you doing, Seth?!"

"Hello?" Lily's small voice came through. She sounded sad. It tore at Jon's heart.

"Hey Lilykins," Seth said softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Cheated. Robbed. Those things." Her voice cracked, "Where's he at?"

"In the backseat asleep." Seth quickly lied to cover the fact she was on speaker phone.

"Oh." Lily sighed, "He thinks I hate him, Seth."

"Do you?"

"I can't hate him, Seth. I can be extremely upset with him. I am beyond upset with him. I just…I love him, Seth."

"I know you do, Lil." Seth glared at Jon in the backseat, "You know he loves you, too."

"Funny way of showing it."

"Give me the fucking phone, Seth." Jon whispered only to have the phone snatched from his hands again.

"You want me to wake him up so you can talk to him?" Seth asked, swatting Jon's hands away.

"How long has he been asleep?"

"Just a few minutes." Seth said as he shoved at Jon's arm, "Hey asshole. Wake up."

"Give me the fucking phone." Jon glared at him as he snatched it from his hands after before taking it off speaker, "Lily…"

"Hey." She sighed and sunk further down into the still warm water.

"Do you just not respond to texts now? Is that your thing?"

"Honestly, I didn't want to talk to you."

"Cold." He half laughed half sighed.

"What do you expect me to say?"

"I don't expect you to say anything. I want you to listen to me, Lily. I'll be back home tomorrow and we can figure out what we're going to do."

He heard a deep voice rumble in the background and instantly stiffened in his seat, "Who the fuck is that, Lily?"

"Calm down," She said, "It's just Sami."

"He lied to me. He said he wasn't staying with you." Jon groaned; he knew Sami would do this. He always lied to him when it came to Lily.

"Maybe he just didn't want to deal with your reaction."

"Maybe he is just wanting to put the moves in on my wife." Jon snapped.

"I'm not like you. I'm not going to cheat on you, Jon. "

"I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Rose I love her."

"I will." Lily said softly after she had the towel wrapped tightly around her, "Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever think I hate you."

* * *

"When's daddy coming home?" Rose asked as her blue eyes looked up at Lily's from her bed.

"Tomorrow, little girl. You need to get some sleep."

"Am I the reason you are fighting?" Her small voice cracked and Lily saw the tears brimming up at her eyes.

She laid down beside Rose on the small child's bed, amazed that it fit both of them comfortably, "You will never be the reason we fight, baby girl. We both love you so much, Rose Nicole. You have no idea."

"Are you two going to be okay?"

"I don't know how to answer that question, baby girl." Lily shook her head, "I hope we are. We might not be. But I promise you this, we will always be here for you. I love you, my flower petal."

Rose cuddled up further around her mother, "I love you too, momma seed."

* * *

**_Poor Rose. Poor Lily. Poor Seth's phone._**  
**_And I guess...Poor Jon. That asshole. _**


	6. Chapter 6: Conversations, Accusations

Lily heard Jon's voice omitting from Rose's room. Figuring she was talking to him on the phone before going to bed, as she did every night, Lily stood outside the door and listened. She didn't hear her talking back and soon realized she was watching some of his old promo's. Softly opening the door, she crept in the room and sat on the bed beside of where Rose laid curled up with her laptop.

"Whatcha doing, sweets?" Lily stroked her daughters jet black hair.

"Watching daddy." She said softly, "He didn't call me tonight."

"He's not off of work just yet. You know house shows go a little further over than when daddy's on TV."

They sat there for a few minutes, watching the promos where he was acting extremely strange. She could tell they were starting to worry Rose. The one that freaked her out the most was the one with the old man's mask in the chair. "Mommy, what's wrong with him?" She said exasperated.

"He used to be a little…off in the head." Lily smirked, "You know he's not really like that."

"He was so weird…" She wrinkled her small nose up.

The phone rung, signaling Jon's last phone call of the day to Rose. Usually Lily would answer but she knew he would be home tomorrow and then they would talk. She heard the front door open and left Rose's room with a quick kiss to her forehead. She saw Sami walking back in with the bags and smiled up at her before she walked down the steps.

* * *

Three minutes felt like three years. The timer went off and it felt ten times louder. She looked over at Sami who was there for support. They were both sitting on the edge of the bathtub in the bathroom, both staring at each other now. "You do it. I don't want to look."

Sami was hesitant but soon climbed to his feet and went over to the counter, grabbing the box as he went. They had seemed to quarantine the countertop. It held valuable information. She watched every move he made as he read over the test.

"You're pregnant, Lils." He sighed as he sat the test down.

Her brow furrowed as she took in the news. She was pregnant, again, by a guy who probably didn't even love her anymore, to who she was in a failing marriage with. The same way it happened with Rose, it was completely unexpected. This time, it wasn't too much of a shock though. She had secretly been wanting another child but now her perspective had changed. Jon was cheating on her and now she turned up pregnant. It looked like she was trying to trap him when everyone knew she wasn't.

She hadn't even noticed the tears that were falling until Sami wiped them off her cheeks, "Don't cry, Lily. It's all going to be alright."

"How can you say that when we don't even know?"

He sat down in the floor only to pull her down in his lap, "Because even if he doesn't wake up and realize just what he's missing out on…you've still got me. You'll always have me, Lily. You know that."  
_

"Mommy," Rose tapped Lily's shoulder as she stared at her over the edge of her bed.

"Mmm, yeah?" Lily groaned from underneath the covers.

"Daddy's here." She said, "I didn't know if you wanted me to let him in or not…"

Lily sat up out of bed and stretched her arms over her head, accidentally hitting Sami's arm in the process. He jerked out of his sleep and looked at her in shock. "You alright?"

She chuckled, "I'm fine Sami. Go back to sleep. I'm going to talk to Jon."

"Did he bring the bitch with him?" Sami grumbled, unnoticing Rose standing at the foot of the bed.

"Rose, stay in here with Sami. I'll be back." Lily said as she picked her daughter up and tossed her gently down on the bed beside of Sami, causing the girl to laugh.

Lily pulled her pants on and reluctantly walked down the stairs to see Jon sitting in the living room. He looked tired and didn't have his bags in tote. He looked tired and sore, maybe this was another goodbye from him. She knew this one would probably hurt more than the other goodbye's.

"Hey," He said softly, putting his phone away as she sat down on the other couch.

"Hey."

"Lily…I know you get tired of hearing this but I'm so-"

"Don't say it if you don't mean it." She shook her head.

He huffed, "You know I mean it."

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Will you stop trying to argue with me? Goddamnit, Lily."

"I'll stop arguing when you realize that you're not the only person in this fucking world. I'll stop arguing when you realize that not only did you hurt me and yourself, but you hurt your daughter."

"I know I fucking hurt her, Lily. I know I hurt you. I hurt myself. I hurt everyone. But there's something called forgiving-"

"IVE FORGAVE YOU FOR NINE DAMN YEARS, JON." Lily yelled, "Everything. I've forgiven everything you've ever done, Jon. But this…I don't know if I can."

"I'm not asking for it. I know I'm going to have to work for it. I know I am, but Lily you've got to let me work for it. Moving Sami in after I leave isn't allowing me to work for it. I want to be here. I want to be home with my two girls. Not staying in a hotel for the one night I'm home. Lily, you can't just shut me out if you want this to work."

She fumbled with her the edge hole in her jeans, "But who said I wanted this to work anymore?"

Jon was defeated. He knew he was. Everything he'd had pent-up left his body. He laid his face in his hands and sighed heavily, trying to control himself. He knew he had to keep calm in this situation. It would be even worse if he didn't. If she didn't want this to work out, he was going to make it work on his own. If it meant he had to force his way back into.

"You've got to want this, Lily. You've got too. I know you do. I know you need me just like I need you." Jon's voice was muffled by his palms but his voice was still loud and clear to Lily. She sat and watched his small breakdown. "Where's Rose?"

"She's upstairs with Sami." She laid her head down on her knees – just watching as he went through all the emotions she'd been through. Anger. Sadness. Hurt. It all played in those blue eyes of his, and every emotion crushed her a little. She couldn't be mean to him. It didn't feel right. She didn't like being mean to him.

"Why is he still here?"

"He's just a friend, Jon. He was your best friend to begin with. We just got close."

"A little too close for my comfort." Jon shook his head, "He needs to learn his place."

"He knows his place, Jonathan. He's a friend. You're the one who needs to learn their place as my husband."

"I need to learn my place, right?" He sighed.

"Who is she."

"I'm not telling you."

"Why are you protecting her?"

"I'm not. I just don't want you to look at her and try to point out your flaws."

"So you think she's perfect and I'm not."

"That's not what I'm saying!"

"But you just did."

"No. I know how you girls are. You'd look at her and try to change yourself to look even more like her-"

"So she looked like me?"

"Yes."

"Did it feel like you were having sex with me?"

"Lily, I thought we were going to talk? Not just you trying to find out information about her."

"I want to know my competition."

"I thought you didn't want this to work?" Jon smirked.

"I don't think I do right now." She shrugged.

"You have no competition. Yeah, she's a gorgeous girl. You're beautiful. I love you, I don't love her."

"Did you ever take her out on dates?"

"No, we just met up at the hotel."

"She's a wrestler?"

"I didn't say that."

"Definitely a wrestler," Lily sighed; Jon was too readable when he was vulnerable, "Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know…"

"There has to be a reason. You aren't stupid, Jon. I'm not either. I know there's a reason for you to cheat. Just tell me so maybe I can fix it."

"You pushed me away, Lily. Something went wrong. I have no idea what it was, I can't put my finger on it."

"Are you still with her?"

"No, I'm not. I was never with her."

"Having sex is being with somebody."

"Listen," Jon sighed as he stood up, "Maybe when you want to talk and not ask me fifty million questions, maybe then we can continue with this. Until then, I'm going to see my daughter. You're being unreasonable."

"I'm being unreasonable?" Lily laughed sarcastically, "Yeah. Okay. Sure."

He towered over her, blue eyes glaring down into blue, "I said I'm sorry."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Jon bounced up the stairs quickly, bringing himself closer to Rose and his supposedly best friend, Sami. When he walked in, Sami was asleep on the bed. Rose was looking through their wedding photo album.

"Daddy!" She squealed, running up to him quickly and holding her arms up.

He picked her up, "I've missed this pretty little girl."

"Why did you hurt mommy, daddy?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, "She's done nothing but cry. I don't like you hurting mommy."

* * *

_**I like writing sad things.**_  
_**Review?**_


	7. Chapter 7: Fairy Tale Bedtime

Lily was rounding up the dirty clothes from around many spots in the house for last load of laundry. Searching around the living room, because you could never be too sure where a seven-year old would strip of her clothes, she searched the cracks of the couch and as she dug, her fingertips felt the cloth of a smooth shirt.

Pulling it out from the hiding place, she saw that it was old and white – stained with years of worn and tattered threads. She realized what it was as soon as she saw the dark blue lining and upon further inspection she saw the red words "World Champion," displayed neatly across the front. Jon hadn't worn this shirt since HWA and she had no idea how it had gotten there in the crevice of the couch. She flattened the shirt out over her thighs after she sat down on the couch, running her fingers over the old cloth. She'd made it for him after he won the HWA world heavyweight championship belt the first time as a joke but he wore it for years afterwards.

Lifting it to her nose, she was amazed that it still smelt like him in spots. She didn't realize just how much she missed him until that moment and she hated that she had tears forming. Sami tried his hardest to keep her mind from him, but this was his house too. He was everywhere and he didn't mean to be. She hadn't talked to him in two days and she wondered where he was, who he was with, and sometimes what he was doing – or if he was with her.

_This is my fought; _Lily thought to herself, _This is all my fault. I let him slip through my fingers. I can't keep my daughter content and I can't even keep my husband. I'm a fuck up, a sad excuse for a mother and obviously an even sorrier wife. _

She couldn't let him get through to her like this. No, she had to stand her ground. He would never learn to stop if she just kept giving in each time he batted those pretty blue eyes at her and said a couple sweet words and made empty promises. And now that she was pregnant with another baby, she knew she had to cut back on stress or it would be another birth like Rose's was – and she couldn't deal with that alone.

* * *

"Leave me the fuck alone," Jon snarled at the familiar black headed girl walking into the room behind him. He didn't have time for her, he needed to get his clothes packed.

Paige pouted, "C'mon Jonny-boy, don't you want me to ease your worries."

"I said leave me alone."

"What? Did your wifey-poo find out?"

"I told her," Jon shrugged.

"You got a death wish? You trying to get me killed?"

"I didn't tell her your name," Jon shook his head, "

"Why do you crush her like that?"

"Why are you trying to counsel me?"

"I'm not," Paige laughed softly, "I just think if you really loved her you wouldn't do these things to her."

"I wouldn't have married her if I didn't love her." Jon scoffed, "I don't have time to talk about this now, really Paige. I need to get to the airport."

"Where are you going?"

"Back home, my daughter's birthday party is tomorrow." Jon sighed as he threw the last bit of clothing into his bags.

Paige's eyes lit up, "Birthday party, hmm? Am I not invited?"

"Uh, no." Jon smirked, throwing the bags over his shoulder, "I have to go."

"Dean wait," Paige said as she grabbed his wrist.

"Wh-" He got cut off by her lips crashing up against his. It took every fiber in him not to kiss her back. Every ounce of his being told him to push her down on the bed and take what he needed and what she'd easily give him – but he pulled away, "Stop. This…no more."

"You can't get rid of me," Paige stomped her foot, "You belong with me."

"I was dumb enough to fuck you in the first place," Jon started and licked his lips, "But I was stupid to come back each time. I'm not doing it anymore, Paige. Go find someone else. I'm done with you."

"You don't mean it," Paige shook her head; "I don't believe you."

"Believe it." Jon shook his head as he closed the door.

The entire flight home, he thought of one thing and one thing only; Lily and how he was going to get her back. He ran a hand through his hair as he watched the night pass beneath the wings of the plane, it was all to serene up here suspended into the air. Calming but dangerous, he knew at any second it could come crashing down – the plane plummeting down to the earth and end him and he'd never have a chance to say goodbye.

The thought made him uneasy. He hadn't realized with one thing going wrong, he could never see his daughter again. And then he realized that's why she had the dreams, or nightmares, she had about his traveling. He needed to take some time off, if not to correct things with Lily, to spend with his daughter. The last two years of her life he'd only seen her on weekends, if that. Now, she was turning eight years old and the thought of her growing up without him scared him a little.

* * *

Lily, reluctant as she was to pick Jon up from the airport, knew he had no other way home. So here she sat with Rose's sleeping body draped over her lap, in the airport waiting on her estranged husband to land. She was transfixed on her phone, texting one of her newest closest friends, when she felt a soft finger tap her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Jon staring down at her. He smiled softly as he removed Rose from her lap, throwing his arms around his daughter to give Lily a break.

"She was getting heavy," Lily laughed softly.

"I can't believe she'll be eight tomorrow." Jon said softly, reaching for his bag.

She slapped his hand away, "I've got your bags. You just carry her. Don't drop her."

Jon arched an eyebrow down at her, "Do you not think I'm able to carry my daughter? I carry four-hundred pound men nightly. A little fifty-five pound kid is nothing."

"I'm just saying," Lily said softly, "Are you staying at the house tonight?...or maybe I should say, Will you stay at the house tonight?"

Was she really asking him to stay near her? Jon was a little shocked but agreed, "Yeah. I'll stay."

The ride was short and quiet. When they got home, Jon took the duty of taking Rose up to her room. He looked around for Sami and was surprised he wasn't there. He didn't know where he went but he was sort of glad he wasn't there. Maybe Lily and he could have a talk, more than last time. He was in a rather calm mood tonight anyhow.

"Daddy," Rose's sleep ridden voice piped up as he laid her down.

"Yeah kiddo?" He moved to sit at the edge of her bed

"Where did you come from?" She yawned, curling up with one of her stuffed animals.

Jon laughed and smoothed her silky black hair down, "You fell asleep on the way to the airport and we're just getting home."

"Oh," She said, pulling her blankets up around her shoulder as she yawned again, "Daddy…where's your mommy?"

"I don't know, baby girl." Jon said softly.

"Will I ever meet her?"

"That's something I don't know the answer to either," Jon's heart lurched at the thought of his long-lost mother, "You have mommaw Jules and Pop-pop, remember them?"

"Not really," Rose whispered, "Do you love mommy?"

"Of course I love momma," Jon yawned – putting Rose to bed always made him sleepy, "Why aren't you asleep yet? You have a big day tomorrow."

"Just thinkin'" She said, her chubby cheeks squashed together from the pillow she was laying on sideways.

Jon smiled, "Just thinking huh? You seem to do a lot of that for your age."

"I'm the smartest in my class, daddy!"

"Smartest girl in the world."

"Mommy's the smartest, daddy." She moved to lay on her back, "Tell me a story."

"What kind of story?"

"The kind you used to tell me when we lived in Indiana." She said, watching as Jon moved to sit in the floor and lean against her bed.

Jon thought for a few minutes, "Alright. I got one. You ready little girl?"

"Yep," She said, moving to rest her head closer to Jon, "Make it a fairy tale, daddy."

Jon laid his head back against her mattress, looking up towards the dark ceiling and the glow-in-the-dark star stickers. "Once upon a time, on a cold morning…Sir Johnson sat on his…his throne. And he sold his items to make money. Sir Johnson was greedy and mean and he didn't really care about anyone else at the time. Until he met Lady Lamb, the prettiest girl he'd ever saw. But Lady Lamb was poor and didn't have anywhere to go and as he sat upon his throne for a few more weeks, he noticed Lady Lamb going into a bad part of town, a place where young lady's shouldn't have been going. Mean guys lived there and they weren't too happy to see a girl in there. So Sir Johnson followed her one night and caught her doing really bad things. So he brought her back to the castle and over the next couple of months, he fell in love with her and she fell in love with him even though they tried to say they were just friends. Anyway, Sir Johnson has to eventually go into battle. Before he left, the stork visited Lady Lamb and left a baby. Sir Johnson and Lady Lamb didn't know she was pregnant until after he had left for war. Sir Johnson proceeded to get into a lot of trouble. He done things that could have permanently hurt his body – "

"Like slaying dragons, daddy?" Rose's blue eyes had started to close by now.

Jon smiled, "He slayed the biggest dragons in the land just to make sure he'd get home safely to Lady Lamb."

"Did he go home?"

"Eventually. But when he got back to Lady Lamb, things weren't really the same for the two and he had to fight to get better or Lady Lamb threatened to leave him. Well, remember the stork visited them, right?"

"Yeah."

"They had the prettiest baby girl ever and they loved her so much." Jon peeked over his shoulder, noticing that she had fallen to sleep. He stayed there for a few more minutes, looking over the mini-replica of Lily lying in bed with her thumb in her mouth. He was a lucky man to have such a beautiful daughter he thought to himself as he stared. Eventually, he got up from his spot and bent over – sweeping the hair out of her face, "Goodnight my sweet girl. I love you."

As he slowly walked to the door, he looked back at her sleeping soundly and turned the light off – her night-light was the only thing creating an ominous orange glow around the large room. He cracked the door behind him and stepped out into the hallway, pulling his shirt over his head as he heard the soft sobs he hadn't heard earlier.

Lily was sitting in the floor with her back against the wall and her small legs sticking out in front of her, wiping at her tears. She had heard it all, she listened to him telling Rose secretly about how they met and how far they had come together as a couple; realizing that she'd never love another man as much as she loved Jon. But he still had a lot to make up for and they were going to have to work at it one step at a time.

"I'm sorry, Lily." Jon whispered as he moved to sit beside of her.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, just for a small moment of comfort, "You sound like a broken record sometimes."

"Yeah, but I'm telling the truth. I am sorry. You may hate me, you may not ever want to fix this. But when you do, I'll be willing to work for it, too."

* * *

**_Maybe this will be a step closer to forgiveness for Lily? What do you guys think? Is she going to let him off the hook easily or will we see that feisty girl come out again?_**


	8. Chapter 8: Being Strong is Hard

Jon and Lily had a late night. They talked and wrapped Rose's presents. It felt nice to have him in such a calm mood and willing to talk. They didn't talk about their problems, just things from the past. A moment of remembering, mostly. They didn't get in bed before two in the morning and they had to get up earlier than normal for the both the next morning.

Lily's first thought when she woke up was, _Sami smells funny. _But as she opened her eyes, she noticed she wasn't looking at pale white skin. She was curled up around Jon's body, her nose pressed flat to his chest. Jon was sound asleep, his hands tucked behind his head as his soft snores filled the room. She laid on his chest for a few minutes, remembering the scent and breathing pattern that'd on countless nights used to lull her to sleep.

It was in the early stages of morning. It wasn't bright but it also wasn't dark out. From the bay window in their bedroom, the sunrise came in through the white linen curtains and filled the room with a soft orangey yellow misty glow. The comforter hung low on the both of their bodies, covering just from their waist down. She'd spent countless mornings like this, laying her head on his chest to gain a moment of tranquility just before a hectic day. Sometimes he'd wake up and they'd share a sweet moment. More than other times, though, it was just Lily lying awake.

He had grown out his chest hair a little. On most guys, Lily would have found it repugnant but Jon somehow pulled it off perfectly. She ran her fingers over the slightly coarse hairs decorating his chest. He was here, lying underneath her, and she felt happy. Deep down, she was still broken and scared to tell him about her pregnancy. He'd been home twice now since she found out and he didn't know. She hadn't even gone to the doctors to find out if she really was.

The room had started to get brighter, the white walls becoming clearer. She ran her hand down to rest on his side and pressed a kiss to his chest. A feather soft one, she just missed the feel of his skin beneath her lips and wondered how many times the other girl had kissed him like that, if she did. Did she love him? He was sleeping well, his breathing shallow and even. His arm came down around her, draping over her body.

"Baby girl," Jon whispered as he stretched his long body out, "You're going to have to let me up. I gotta piss."

"I'm comfortable," She said, her nails scratching his side softly.

"Well, unless you want these white sheets to have a yellow stain…you gotta let me up." He grinned.

She sighed and crawled out of bed herself, grabbing her cleaning clothes. She had to get started on picking things up around the house, their families and friends would be arriving way too soon for her not to get to cleaning.

They got everything set up, the pink and white banners streamed over the house. The present table set up by the door, everything was done except for the cake that still needed to be picked up and Jon offered to do that. While he was gone, Lily made her way up to Rose's room and found the small girl still sleeping soundly. Lily laid out her party outfit. Rose had picked up Lily's love for zebra printed things and demanded that her outfit be a zebra tutu, black leggings, and a white t-shirt with pink on it. Even though Lily had to make it herself, she thought it was pretty cute.

She squatted down in front of the bed and tapped Rose's shoulder, "Rosey girl, time to wake up."

"No momma." Rose groaned, swatting Lily's hand away.

"No grumpy-lumpaguses today. It's your birthday!"

"I know," Rose's blue eyes peaked out from under her lids and smiled, "I'm eight!"

"You're growing up too fast. You're going to be thirty soon!"

"I am not," Rose giggled, "That's like…really old, mommy."

"It is not!" Lily playfully smacked Rose's butt, "C'mon. Lets go get you a shower."

"Is daddy still here?"

"He's gone to get your cake," Lily said as she walked towards the bathroom, "He'll be back."

* * *

Jon stood at the counter, waiting for the cake to be brought out to him. With his head propped up on one hand, he used the other to rummage around on his phone. The cake was still in the process of chilling, the icing hadn't hardened yet and they wouldn't sell it to him – needless to say, it was pissing him off.

"Listen woman, I've got my daughter's birthday party in like an hour. I need this cake now." Jon said after a few minutes of waiting – patience had never been his virtue.

She huffed, "Sir, you're just going to have to wait. It's against store policy to sell a wet cake to a customer."

"You were supposed to have it done last night."

"We ba-"

"I don't care what you do. As long as you get me the goddamned cake." Jon glared and she finally caught on, moving to get the cake from the window seal.

"That'll be fifty-dollars even, sir."

Jon slammed down a hundred-dollar bill and waited for his change before walking back to his car with the large cake, being extremely careful not to trip. He drove the speed limit, avoided potholes, and then laughed at how dumb he was acting. He didn't even drive this careful with Rose in the car.

Soon, everyone had arrived. Some of them were wrestlers, others were family members of Lily's and some of his. Jon hadn't seen Rose or Lily this happy in a long time. He sat back and watched them most of the day. No one knew about their relationship problems, other than the ones who already knew; Sami and Seth.

The kids were playing around in a water fight and before Jon could see the small kids running up to him, he was drenched by water guns. This was why he only liked his own kid – the other ones were just straight up annoying to him. As he stood up and began walking towards the house, Lily was coming out of the kitchen carrying trays of food – her long black hair pulled up into a loose bun and her milky white skin shone out underneath her black shorts and tank top.

"Where are you going?" She squinted against the sun as she looked up at him.

"Some annoying ass kids got me wet," He sighed, "I'll be back."

"Alright," She smiled softly, "Don't be gone too long."

He started to walk off but got a sudden urge, "Lily?"

"Yeah?" She turned around.

He didn't say anything, just bent down in front of her and crushed their lips together. He felt her tense a little before relaxing, giving into his kiss. His hand came up to cup the back of her neck, pulling her up against him more. She let out a soft whimper before remembering where they were.

She pulled away and looked at his lips, the way the top one swelled a little from the force of their kiss and wondered to herself, did his lips swell like that when he kissed the other girl? Her tongue came out to wipe the rest of his taste off before turning away from him, her cheeks flushing slightly. He bit his bottom lip, watching as she walked off. He walked further into the house and to their bedroom, swatting away the balloons attached to Rose's bike that she would receive later.

He dug through the top drawer, grabbing a white t-shirt. As he pulled it back, a pregnancy test box fell out into the drawer. He thought it was a little odd as he closed his drawer and tugged his shirt off. He pulled the dry clean one on and sat at the end of the bed, lighting a cigarette. There was no way it was a pregnancy test from when she was pregnant with Rose – all of those had been put into a book and was locked up in the attic of the house.

"Fuck it," He said as he got up and walked back over to the dresser. He tapped his finger against the hardwood before pulling the drawer back open and picking up the box. He pulled the test out of the already opened box and looked over the oval section reserved for the results. _Two little pink lines. _

"Goddammit, Lily." Jon mumbled as he clutched the test in his hand, "You could have told me."

* * *

Jon and Lily sat on the ground outside with Rose, helping her unwrap her presents. She had already went through a lot of them and still had mountainous things to go through. Lily and Jon were too interested in sharing time with their daughter and didn't hear the doorbell ring. Seth stood up at the same time Sami did and gave each other a knowing look.

"I think I know who this is," Seth sighed, "I've been waiting for the bitch to show her face the entire day."

"She's not ruining Lily's day," Sami shook his head, "Lets go deal with this."

The two made their way into the house, Seth following Sami to the front door that was continuously ringing.

Seth opened the door, "What do you want, Paige?"

"Where's Dean?"

"With his family. You need to leave. Now."

"Can you at least give Rose my present?" She handed them over an envelope, "Tell Lilith to look in first."

With that, she turned on her heels and walked off the steps. They watched and made sure she got into the cab and it drove off.

"Look in that shit man," Sami said, nodded towards the plain envelope, "I don't trust her."

Seth was repulsed at what he saw after he opened the top of it. What looked like a used condom and a picture of Jon sleeping behind Paige's sleeping body. Sami took the envelope out to the front garbage can and dumped it before washing his hands in hot water. The two returned with an inquiring glare from Jon – Lily hadn't even noticed they were gone.

"You're mistress was here," Seth mouthed to Jon.

He arched an eyebrow and looked around before mouthing back, "Where did she go?"

"She left." Seth mouthed back.

Jon gave a swift thumbs-up behind Lily's back and went back to enjoying his time with Lily and Rose. It wasn't much longer and people started filing out of the house, leaving a huge mess to clean up behind them. They got Rose's toys in and threw them in the living room for now – it was going on almost seven and the sun had already started to set. The small family was too tired to deal with the mess and decided to clean it up tomorrow.

Rose was knocked out on the couch in her shirt and panties – her small butt arched up into the air. Even at eight years old, she still slept the same way she always had done. Jon laughed to himself as he wrapped a blanket around her and took her up to her room, making sure she was still asleep before walking back to where he last saw Lily standing over their dresser, her hand on his top drawer. He walked in and sat at the edge of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees, "Something you want to tell me?"

"I guess you found it, huh?" She whispered, looking at him in the mirror.

He nodded, "Yup."

"I was going to tell you…"

"But you didn't."

"I know."

"Why?"

"I'm scared, Jon."

"Why are you scared?"

"Because this is another child we're bringing into the world, Jon. I don't even think I'm good enough to have the daughter I have now."

"Lily," Jon sighed as he pulled her down into his lap, "You're the perfect mother. You're doing this mainly all by yourself. I only get to step in on the weekends or for one day only. You're a wonderful mother, you've raised a perfect daughter. And I'm beyond sure this baby will be raised just as good." He placed his large hand over her already semi-pudgy stomach. "I know I've fucked it all up for us, but I do love you. You know that."

"I know I love you, too Jon." She whispered, "But I just don't know how to forgive you."

"You don't have to know how just yet. I just want you to be able to believe me when I say those words."

"I believe you, Jon…I just don't know why you think it's acceptable to continue hurting me like you do. I try to stay strong. But sometimes it gets so hard."

* * *

**_Just about everything is out in the opening...well...maybe. _**


	9. Chapter 9: Redemptionor Something

"Come to the show tonight," Jon spoke up as he laid behind Lily in bed. It was still early morning, the two of them had yet to get up from bed. Lily was glad he'd been hoe these past few days. She'd missed having him around and despite all he's done to her, she somehow needed him there for comfort. He had her long hair swirled around one wrist, the other arm was tightly around her waist.

"I don't know, Jon. I've got a house to clean. Rose has to get her shots today, I've got a lot to do." Lily ran her hand over his knuckles.

"You haven't been to an event in a long time."

She turned to face him and felt his arm tighten around him. Their noses touched as she moved closer to him. Jon was amazed that she still wanted to even be around him, much less this close to him. He didn't understand it, any other girl he'd ever cheated on pushed him away as soon as they found out. He pushed his hand down her back, resting it against the small of her back. She tucked her head underneath his and buried her face into the crook of his neck – inhaling his scent. He smelt different in the mornings to Lily. He always did. She had dreams of him last night, pleasant dreams that needed to be fulfilled. She pressed her lips to his neck, her tongue running over the scruffy skin. A soft almost inaudible noise escaped his lips and made her smile.

She repeated her actions, this time nibbling on his collar-bone. Her lips were torture to him. He'd held his need back – he figured it'd be best to let her come on to him when she needed it. He pushed her on her back, pinning her between the bed and his body. She watched through half closed eyes as his eyes closed – their lips pressing hard together as tongue massaged the other. This was what she needed. She needed to reclaim him, make him hers again. Her fingers ran through his slightly tangled auburn mop, tangling in the curls.

"Let me make this up to you," Jon mumbled against her lips, "Please."

She thought she could keep her cool, keep the tears away, but she couldn't. As quick as they welled up, his thumb wiped them away. "Don't cry," Jon pleaded softly, "Please don't cry. Let me make this up to you, Lils. I know it isn't going to do much, but maybe it's a start. Whatever you do, don't close me out. Don't shut that door on me."

She was frustrated with herself. She always had hated letting him see the soft side of her – the side that showed she really did care for him and that she did have feelings. Even when he fucked up, she couldn't stay mad at him. He'd fucked her over already so many times and she'd gave right back into him way to easily – spoilt him if you would say. She wasn't going to do it anymore – maybe what he needed was to see the cold side of her. That could wait until the time it needed to be shown, though. Right now, she needed him to ease the pain only he'd caused.

Their lips met again, harder than before. They tugged at each other's restraining clothes until they were strewn all over their bed. In the center of the bed, they laid his skin to skin. Jon's weight slightly pressed her harder into the soft white mattress. His fingers brushed against her already wet snatch, his ring and index finger moved to part the lips as his middle finger stroked the slicker part of her. Jon's mouth watered, he had to taste her. He kissed down her naked body, nibbling on certain spots he knew drove her wild. Her fingers tangled tightly back into his hair, gripping harder when he bit those spots.

He found a comfortable spot between her legs, moving them so that her feet were resting on his back. Her toes curled as he placed a kiss to the outside of her, pinching the soft skin of his shoulder blades. His blue eyes locked on hers, his tongue lapping at the soft folds. In his eyes, she had the best tasting pussy he'd ever had.

He sucked her folds into his mouth, running his tongue over the inside of it before letting it fall from his mouth. He repeated his actions to the other as his thumbs massaged the area between her cunt and thighs. A gasp left her mouth – the gasp he'd missed. Short but letting him know he was doing something right. It sent a surge to his cock; he felt himself harden further with need. His desires would wait, now he was working on pleasing his wife.

"I've missed your mouth," Lily whispered, feeling his tongue swirl over her engorged clit, "Oh, I've missed this so fucking much."

The thought of him pleasing another girl like this flooded her mind and she fought to keep it away. He pushed her thighs further apart, her knees touching the mattress on either side of her. He kissed all over her, almost drunk off her scent. Her fingers scratched at his scalp, petting him almost. His tongue trailed a circle over her hole before entering her, feeling her muscles pulse around him almost.

"Jon," She whimpered but his arm stretching out to connect with her lips silenced her. His fingers covered her mouth, he didn't want her to talk now. He wanted the both of them to enjoy this. A step forward.

He moved back up to her clit, pushing two fingers into the sopping hole. His tongue danced circles over her nub as his fingers pushed deeper inside of her. He stayed like that until she felt the familiar tightening and realized she couldn't, and didn't want to, hold back. With a cry, her release flooded his fingers. He sucked her clit until the waves were gone and she was too weak to take anymore – her body jerking in short jolts. He licked her clean, his tongue leaving no trail of the mess he'd caused behind.

She pulled him up her body and turned over so that she rested on her hands and knees. By his forearms, she pulled him so that his cock was dancing just outside of her. She mewed and purred against his neck, begging softly for him to fuck her.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his hand traveled down to her clit and began swirling over the still sensitive nub, as he entered her from behind. He filled her, just like always, stretching her out. She pushed her back up against him, feeling his hard body pressed just as tight down to hers. She turned her head and kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue.

They found a pace comfortable for both, their bodies pushing together to get each other off. She pushed her ass harder against him, her arms spread out on either side of them so that her face supported her body. His finger still worked at her clit, bringing her even closer to the release she sought.

Jon and her both were dancing at the edge of an orgasm, neither of the two wanting this to end, but both almost at the end of their wick. He wrapped the long black mane around his wrists again and pulled her back. His lips touched her forehead, her body contorted in a sharp curve. He'd always admired her flexibility. As their eyes met, it was all it took and they both peaked, gasping as they stayed in that same position.

"I'm sorry," He whispered in her ear after letting her straighten her body out.

* * *

"Do you actually think it's a good idea to have Lily and Rose here, Jon?" Seth asked as he approached the dressing man backstage.

Dean arched an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you know the NXT wrestlers are here."

"And," Jon rolled his eyes, "They are my family. I'm not going to keep them away from work just because the girl I slept with is here."

"Never go full retard, Jon." Seth shook his head.

Jon laughed as he went back to changing into his gear, "I'm not."

* * *

Lily and Rose were walking to their seats. When Jon's match was done, they were to be escorted backstage. Lily had been to multiple wrestling events, multiple WWE events in support of Jon, but this was the first time Rose got to witness a RAW live. They were escorted to where the rookies were seated, otherwise known as the NXT wrestlers. She'd met some of them before and they were all pretty nice people. One person stuck out to Lily though. She was almost her spitting image and she couldn't remember her name but she was sitting right beside of her and shooting evil glares at Lily.

"Can I help you with something?" Lily arched an eyebrow at her.

Paige's eyes squinted as she took in the sight of her competition and Jon's offspring sitting in her lap, "No. Just trying to remember where I've seen you from before."

Lily nodded slowly, "Well…I'm married to Jon."

"_Oh – I know." _Paige smiled, "He's such a lucky man to have someone as gorgeous as you in his life, you know that? You've given him everything, haven't you? A beautiful child, a beautiful life…he's mighty lucky to have you."

"Thanks," Lily nodded; she found Paige's tone a little sarcastic but she didn't know her enough to make judgments.

Just then, The Shield's music hit and the crowd was a mixture of cheer's and boo's. Rose was picked up by someone she'd always played with when Jon was in CZW, formerly Chris Hero, and placed upon Kassius Ohno's shoulders so she could see her dads match.

As Jon looked around at the crowd, he saw Paige's gleaming face smiling at him. His heart dropped as soon as he saw Lily standing right beside of her. Seth saw it too because he walked over and whispered in Jon's ear, "Told you man…never go full retard."

"Fuck you," Jon shot back and marched over to their corner.

Throughout the match, Jon's mind kept wandering back to Lily. What if she knew? What if Paige opened her mouth and told her? Standing beside Lily, Paige looked like another face in the crowd to him. They ended up winning the match and Jon quickly guided them up the steps after the cameras had cut away from them.

Rose was cheering still, "Daddy! You done good!" She chirped from Lily's back – her arms and legs wrapped tightly around Lily's small body.

"I did?" Jon smiled.

"Yeah! You looked so strong!" She smiled, reaching for him.

She switched bodies of her parents, wrapping her arms around Jon's neck. Her eyes had already started to get heavy and her bottom lip pouted outwards. She laid her head down on his shoulder – her face turned away from his neck.

"You two should go on home," Jon said as he watched Lily yawn.

"I've still got a house to clean."

"I'll help you."

"No," Lily shook her head, "You've got to go out in the morning."

"And?" Jon shrugged, "That isn't going to stop me from helping you."

"Hey guys!" Paige said as she stepped in backstage. Jon shot her a glare that Lily didn't see. Paige silently scowled as she watched Lily's arms wrap around Jon's free arm. "You guys seen Doc?"

"Nope." Jon shook his head, "Check his office."

"I have, no luck. How are you two doing? Such a beautiful little family." Paige smiled as she clasped her fingers together in front of her- her accent was thick with sarcasm now.

"Thanks." Lily smiled and nuzzled Jon's bare bicep. She couldn't help but feel threatened by her almost.

* * *

Once they got home, Lily gave Rose a bath and put her to bed. Jon got a call from WWE stating that he had to leave out tonight and not in the morning, something about a new signing that The Shield had to go to. He was hoping he'd be able to talk to Lily more tonight but there would be no time.

After Lily had gotten Rose to bed, she began picking up the trash from the day before. Multiple paper plates with princesses and star wars on it was strewn all over the house. Lily couldn't keep her mind off of this morning and the mind-blowing sex. Maybe it was because she had wet dreams, maybe it was because he was just as emotional as her, or maybe it was because she really did need him – whatever reason it was left her wanting more.

She let her mind wander too far and before she knew it, she'd stood almost fifteen minutes in the same place. She laughed at her infatuation and tied the trash bag. She'd gotten most of the trash picked up, the counter tops and tables were cleaned at least now. She toted the trash bag out to the side of the house and opened the lid.

The street light hit the remaining trash scattered and Rose's named scribbled on a white envelope made her suspicious. She leaned over the railing and picked the paper up, tossing the bag into the container. She leaned against the side of the house and opened the folded paper envelope and pulled the slick picture paper out. Her brow creased as she took in the sight of the picture. Her heart stopped and it felt like everything she had washed out of her as she took in the other face. Feminine. Similar to hers. Paige.

Lily returned to the house – envelope in hand. All that was contained in the paper folds was the picture – condom was nowhere to be seen. She marched up the steps to their room and slammed their bedroom door, causing him to look back from his resting place on the bed.

"What's wrong now?" Jon scoffed – he hadn't seen the searing look in her eyes.

She walked around to him; her hand came hard down against his cheek. The satisfying sound the smack made rung through the large room as he grabbed his chin.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Jon yelled as he rubbed the tingling skin. She slapped the other hand against his cheek, the sting muffled by the envelope.

"I'm done."

* * *

**_Uh oh..._**


	10. Chapter 10: Your Downfall

"I'm done." Lily's body was shaking, she felt so stupid, "You've made me look ignorant and oblivious for the last time, Jonathan."

"Calm down," Jon sighed as he opened the envelope, his eyes went wide as he saw the picture, "Lily where did you get this?"

"TELL ME WHY IT HAS OUR DAUGHTERS NAME ON IT, JON. WHY WOULD SOMEONE GIVE THAT TO AN EIGHT YEAR OLD GIRL?" Lily stormed around the room, pacing the floors, "I WAS RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF HER. YOU MADE ME LOOK IGNORANT. NO WONDER SHE WAS LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT."

"Stop screaming, you're going to wake Rose up." Jon said as he stood up.

"THEN MAYBE SHE'LL UNDERSTAND JUST HOW MUCH OF A DISGUSTING PRICK HER FATHER REALLY IS." Lily angrily wiped at her tears, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE DONE TO YOU. I'VE LOVED YOU ENDLESSLY; I'VE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING AND ONLY GOT HALF OF IT IN RETURN. WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HER?"

"I'm not protecting her, Lily!" Jon shook his head, "I'm protecting you!"

"YOU'RE PROTECTING ME? IS THAT RIGHT, JON? THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL IT? WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU PROTET ME?"

"Because she's insane."

"Then I guess the both of you are meant to be." Lily jerked away from him, "Do not touch me."

"Lily! Don't be like that." Jon sighed, he was hurt at her lashing out at him.

"Fuck you," Lily shook her head, "I'm going to take Rose and this baby here and I'm just going to go spend some time with my mother back in Cincinnati."

"You're not taking Rose anywhere other than this house." Jon shook his head, "YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME GODDAMNIT LILY!"

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO?"

"SINCE YOU'RE THREATENING TO TAKE EVERYTHING I HAVE LEFT AWAY FROM ME." Jon blocked the door, "SIT DOWN."

"I'M NOT SITTING DOWN." Lily stood her ground against his searing eyes.

"Fine," Jon shrugged as he leaned back against the door, "You're going to listen to what I have to say, then."

"Speak."

"I'm not your fucking dog." Jon glared at her.

She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, placing her chin in her hands as she leaned against her knees, "You've got one time to explain this to me."

"I know I fucked up, Lily. I know I did. But I'm the one that has to live with it every day. I'm the one that has to work to make it better. If I have to buy you every fucking thing in the world, I will. If I have to buy mount Rushmore, I will. If I have to walk around this fucking planet a million times, I would and you know it. I was honest with you, I told you myself. And I know that doesn't make anything better, it doesn't change that I actually done it." Jon moved to bend down in front of her, "But no matter how many times I fucked this up, no matter how many times I've wronged you, you can't take Rose away from me."

"Do you honestly think you deserve to have her? They way you've wronged her?" Lily's normally warm blue eyes were icy cold as they searched his face. She saw the hurt register in his face and her words even hurt herself, "Think about this baby."

"I don't deserve her, I don't deserve you. But I don't know how to go about life without you two anymore. I can't. I don't want to start over, without you two. You can't take her away from me." His voice cracked, emotion shown in his eyes. Tears brimmed on his waterline; he'd never had her be so cold towards him.

"I want a break."

"You're not getting it," Jon shook his head.

Angry tears welled up in her eyes again, "Why are you so fucking stubborn?"

"Because I refuse to let you slip through my fingers."

* * *

"So he basically refused you the right to a break?" Sami questioned as he laid on the bed looking down at Lily sprawled out on the floor.

"Yeah," Lily laughed – Sami had supplied her with alcohol and she was a little tipsy.

Jon had left the night before, leaving Lily an emotional mess. Sami had slipped back in after she had called him upset. Rose was off spending the night with her best friend, leaving the two adults alone in the house.

"You know the funny thing is, Sami," Lily shook her head, "I still fucking love the asshole. I'd do anything for him and it killed me that I was mean to him. I can't take those words back no matter how hard I try, Sami. I don't understand why."

"Because you two are meant to be together," Sami yawned.

"If we were, why does he treat me so horribly?"

"Because he doesn't realize how much you mean to him. He needs to realize that he could lose you that easily."

"He'll just refuse to let me leave!" Lily smiled, having Sami around brought a lot of stress off of her shoulders it seemed like, "I feel like the world is just slowly falling apart around me."

"Don't let it, Lily. Once you start to let it, it really does."

"It always feels like this when he's gone." Lily whispered, "I don't know what to do with myself or how to deal with this situation."

"You're a smart girl, Lily. It'll come to you eventually. You just have to take time to think about it." Sami yawned.

She crawled up in the bed with him, laying her head down on his bare chest. He wrapped an arm around her. She knew she had to stop running back to Sami when things went wrong with her and Jon but he was comforting to her. With him being there, she'd never really figure out what she really wanted to do with hers and Jon's relationship. Sami was comforting, warm, and inviting, where Jon had been the complete opposite.

"I figured Jon and I had been together too long this time," Lily whispered, "Remember when we were broken up every other week?"

"Yeah," Sami laughed, "I remember more than you know. I watched all the times he wronged you and you took him back. I didn't understand it, honestly. But then again, I didn't really know how to tell what love was. I met somebody the other day, Lils."

Lily smiled, "You did?"

"Yeah," Sami nodded, "We have a date tomorrow."

For some reason, Lily felt a pang of jealousy rise within her – it confused her and she didn't like the feeling of jealousy towards this unknown woman. She pushed it aside and congratulated her best friend, "Sami I'm happy for you!"

* * *

**_Maybe things could start to get better..._**


	11. Chapter 11: Heartbeat, Vital Signs Prt1

**_ Quick heads up! The bold and italicized words are a sort of entry journal from Lily. You'll see._**

* * *

My mind swirled. I knew what I needed to do. I needed to write. My mind could always ease the dizziness when I wrote. I'd left it behind after I graduated, only revisited my writings every once in a while. I'd read over the writings I done when things were good with Jon and within our relationship. They reminded me of the happier times. Jon always supported my passion of writing. He knew that when I had a pad and pen in my hands to just keep walking. It's the only thing that ever really helped the painful memories to be washed away, the writings I had done were somewhat namesakes. I picked up my pen and began.

**_I'm alone.  
I'm all alone and there's no one here.  
This room feels cold, empty bed where my husband would lay.  
So many times we laid together, laughing and smiling.  
Tan skin on white sheets.  
Auburn hair mixing with black, blue eyes on blue.  
Smiling faces, laughing eyes.  
That happiness is far from me.  
I can't get it back.  
Scars from the past, scars on my heart, they bleed.  
Crimson red all over, down my body, over my feet, but only on the inside.  
All the days I woke up to deep blue eyes leering over me, like you were expecting me to do a trick.  
Baby, if we were any more torn apart, we'd be the west and east coast.  
So I'll lay here, broken, scared, and alone.  
And pray that you're not with her.  
I'll lay here alone in fear.  
Like a lovesick anorexic.  
Shed some skin, it'll be my best revenge._**

I sat my pen down and sighed. Looking around the house, at my packed bags. I had all intentions of leaving tonight; go see my mother, even though Jon forbids me too. I was going to be gone when he got back, not for good, just for a few days. Scare him a little. Like Sami said, I think he doesn't realize that I'm at that point of leaving and not looking back. I love Jon, I really do love him. This isn't the life for my children.

The house was cold as I moved downstairs and sat on the couch. Rose would be returning home any minute now, Sami had already left on his date with the mystery woman. He looked happy when he left and I wished him the best of luck. Sami was my best friend; I'd support him through anything. He's been through a lot with me and Jon; he always showed his support for the both of us. I remembered Jon's last match as Moxley, before he signed to FCW, Sami was upset to lose his traveling buddy, but he was ecstatic for Jon's new career opportunity.

I looked over at the pictures on the table beside of the couch. The picture of Jon and I from just a few months after we'd met, the scar from the fight he'd gotten into at the park that day just above his eyebrow shown perfectly in the picture. I picked it up and ran my fingers over it, removing the slight dusty particles that had formed on the glass. This was my favorite picture of us. The good times, I was glad I had pictures of those. I missed them sometimes, but back then I didn't have my Rose.

I was jealous of Paige. She had something that had leered my husband into her embrace. Jon could say it didn't mean anything but I saw through it. You just didn't sleep with someone you didn't find attractive or have connections with, especially not in Jon's world. I loved him but he couldn't stop hurting me, even if he realized that I loved him. I couldn't live like this anymore. He was going to have to realize what he was doing to me, what he was putting me through. It hurt more and more each time and with the stress of having another baby, he wasn't really fully thinking.

My phone rung and jolted me out of my thoughts. I looked at the caller I.D, it was the mother taking care of Rose and her daughter. I slid the phone over to answer and put it to my ear. Instantly I heard deafening sirens, my heart fell. Something was wrong.

"Lily, I am so sorry." The mother cried into the phone.

* * *

Jon looked down the hallway as he walked, his bags over his shoulder. His tired feet somehow moved further towards his hotel room, his mind was still swirling from everything that happened between Jon and him, and he had taken a couple of hard hits to the mat in his match with Daniel Bryan earlier. His head throbbed and his back hurt but it had become a nightly routine. He'd take a shower, crawl into bed, call Rose for the last time that night, and then go to sleep.

As he was walking, he felt someone walking behind him. He knew who it was; she'd been following him pretty much the entire day. Paige didn't know how to leave him alone. He felt the familiar hand on his lower back, walking a little faster to try to get away from her. He wasn't going to talk to her, he was going to continue ignoring her. Until he felt her arms wrap around his waist, her head poking up over his shoulder, and her hands began working on his belts. He had stopped walking now, the two of them standing in a corner. She kissed his back through the thin fabric of his tank top and then brought her lips over to the bare skin of his bare bicep.

"Stop," Jon said – his voice was low but stern.

"You don't want me to. You're already hard, Dean. I know you want me." Her accent was heavy, he knew her eyes were giving off that erotic look she always gave him, "C'mon baby. Let me please you."

"No." Jon kept his words short, "Get off of me."

"You say you don't want it, but your cock is obviously saying otherwise." She smiled and nipped at the skin just above his armpit.

He caught her hand before she moved it any further down to get the rest of his belt undone and twisted it from him. He'd never put his hands harmfully on a woman until now. He squeezed her smaller wrist in his large palm until she was wincing in pain, "I said leave me the fuck alone."

"I can make myself look more like her. I'll do whatever it takes for you to love me." Paige pleaded, "Please Jon. She's not worth you. You deserve better than her."

"If I did deserve better than her, I'd deserve a whole hell of a lot better than you then. She's so much better than you. I have a family with her. With you, I only have a couple of late night pity fucks. I felt sorry for you, Paige. I only fucked you because you were easy." Jon sarcastically laughed, "You're nothing to me, Paige."

He let go of her wrist with a slight push and watched her fake fall backwards. He knew it was going to come back on him. She wasn't just going to go away that easily. He laid down on his hotel bed after locking the door and sighed. He got the room to himself tonight. Seth and Roman went out to a bar. Jon's head hurt too bad to go back out for the night.

He laid there and thought back to Rose. He didn't understand what he would do if anything happened to her or her mother and the unborn baby. He pushed himself up to retrieve his ringing cell phone with a few grunts and groans, his body hurt really badly. The caller I.D said Lily. He swiped the phone to answer it and immediately heard her sobs fill his ears.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Jon asked, his heart racing now.

"Its Rose." She cried, "She was in a car accident."


	12. Chapter 12: Heartbeats, Vital Signs prt2

The smell of the hospital was making Lily dizzy. Her heart beat with the beeps given off by Rose's heart monitor. Her head hurt, she hadn't slept the entire time she'd been here. Days began to blur, maybe she had only been here a few hours. Her mind swirled with 'what if's' and 'She's not going to make it'.

Rose had small head trauma. The doctors kept giving her pain medication, but not enough to keep her asleep. There was brain activity but she wouldn't wake up. Rose looked so fragile laying out on the hospital bed, the tubes connected to her body all over. Lily was the only one by her side, even though Jon was on his way. Her mother knew but didn't show her face, Sami had been there earlier that day but had an emergency at work. Some friends said they were going to stop by later but who she really wanted was her husband.

"Lily," His voice spoke up from the doorway. She jumped a little, irony played hard on her once again.

She moved from her chair beside of the hospital bed and ran to him, wrapping her arms around Jon's waist. She broke down, burying her face in his chest. He stroked her silky black hair down with one hand, the other wrapped around her tightly. He looked at the bed as he comforted Lily and took in the sight of Rose lying there completely helpless.

"It brings back memories, doesn't it?" He whispered.

"It's exactly what I was thinking," Lily sobbed, "Jon…she's been through so much. This couldn't hurt her, could it? She can't be taken away from us like this, not now."

"Stop talking like that, Lily." Jon whispered in attempts to calm the sobbing woman in his arms, "She's going to be fine. Rose is a strong girl."

"It doesn't feel like it's going to be alright," Lily's voice was muffled by his clothing, "It feels like there's nothing that I can do. She broke her wrist and her ankle."

"How's the other little girl?" Jon asked, speaking of Rose's best friend, his brow furrowed down as he read Lily's facial expression.

Lily cried harder upon him asking, "She flew from the car. Neither of them had their seatbelts on. She…she didn't make it."

Jon took in the words that Lily told him. Rose's best friend was dead and they knew they were going to have to tell her when she woke up. Jon hadn't really spent time with the two of the girls when they hung out. He, if he was home, would take them out to the play station behind their house and let them play for a few hours. Her name was Josie, if he recalled right. He thought, _thank god it was her instead of Rose_, and instantly felt guilty as the thought crossed his mind.

"I can't lose the both of you, Jon." Lily whispered.

Jon blinked and looked down at her head resting tightly against his hooded chest, "You're not going to lose either of us."

"My head keeps spinning, Jon. I don't know how to stop it. Please make it stop." She cried, breaking out into loud sobs now; everything she'd pent up now was flowing down her face. She was emotionally weak; scared for her daughter's life and thankful that her husband was here, comforting her.

"You've got to let me in, Lily." Jon said as he wiped her tears, "You've got to put those walls down. You've got to open back up to me. I know, it's going to be hard, but you've got to. I know I have to work back for your trust. I have to work really hard. I don't expect you to trust me."

"Promise me, Jon." Lily squeezed him tighter, "Promise me you don't love her more than me."

Jon cupped her head in his hands, "I don't even love her, Lily."

She sniffled and nodded, she felt a little better knowing that Jon was here now. He noticed how puffy her eyes were, she'd been crying all day. She proceeded to tell him all the doctors had told her and about the slight crack in her skull and why they were keeping Rose sedated. She looked tired and Jon wondered the last time she had eaten. He took her by the hand, he knew she wasn't going to leave Rose's bedside without being forced too.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as she pulled back on his hand.

"Lily, you need to eat." His voice was stern; it wasn't until he had mentioned food that she acknowledged the growling in her stomach, "Whens the last time you ate?"

"What if she wakes up?" Lily looked back at the bed.

"She'll be okay, Lily." Jon walked towards her and caressed her face before placing a soft kiss to the familiar lips, "We'll let the nurses know where we went."

* * *

Jon looked over at Lily curled up in the reclining chair. She was wrapped up in his jacket, sleeping softly. The doctors at the hospital had given her a nerve pill after Jon told them she was pregnant and hadn't slept in a few days, being too worried about Rose. His eyes shifted from the sleeping woman to the sleeping girl as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I wish I could take this all away from you, Rose." Jon said softly as he pushed the black hair off of her forehead, "I'd take it all away in a heartbeat. I remembered talking to you just after you were born. You were so small and you fought with all you had." He blinked away the tears that threatened to fall; this wasn't fair to Rose. She shouldn't have to go through this. "You've gotta fight now, baby girl. Mommy needs you. I need you. We need you to get better and straighten our little world out. I fucked up, Rose. You'll understand once you get older but for now, it's just something that you're going to have to trust us on; this isn't and it never will be your fault. Your daddy's an idiot, baby girl. I never meant to hurt you. I meant what I said, when you needed anything to just let me know. I'll do whatever it takes to get it for you. If you need my heart, I'd lay down and let them cut it right out of me. "

Something he hadn't felt in a long time hit his brain. A nicotine fit. He looked around the room and saw a pack of Marlboro's sticking out the top of Lily's pocketbook. He placed a soft kiss to Rose's forehead and stood up. As he was walking towards the door, a soft feeble voice spoke up.

"Daddy?"

* * *

**_Maybe this will be their happy ending. Still a couple more chapters to go._**


	13. Chapter 13: 3 Months

"Daddy?" Rose's voice came from behind him. Jon instantly turned around and looked at the black headed girl as her eyes roamed the room, "Where are we?"

"We're at the hospital," Jon put the cigarettes down and slowly sat back down on the counter, "You were in an accident babe."

"I was?" Her small voice croaked. She tried to sit up but quickly Jon stopped her.

"No, don't move little girl." Jon shook his head, "You need to rest."

"My head hurts, daddy." Rose closed her eyes and sighed, "I don't remember anything."

"You remember your name?" Jon inquired; he'd been through multiple concussions in his lifetime and he knew the signs.

"Rose Nichole Good, daddy." Rose giggled; Jon took in the sound and felt a little relieved.

"What year is it?"

"Two-thousand thirteen."

"How old are you?"

"I'm seven," She said softly.

Jon smiled, "You're eight."

"I'm eight, daddy." Rose smiled back.

Jon bent down and placed a soft kiss to Rose's forehead. He tried to keep strong for Lily, but deep inside he was scared that Rose might have not woken up. Seeing her in that hospital bed did scare him. He figured he'd let Lily sleep, she had been up for two days straight and he knew she cried continuously.

"Will you lay with me?" Rose's blue eyes looked at him pleadingly. He figured he could squeeze his body in beside hers; all of her cords were on one side of her body anyway.

"Scootch over, kiddo." Jon said as he moved. He laid on his side as she curled up into his chest, her small head resting against his arm that came around the back of her head. He realized he hadn't done this in a while. He'd put her to bed for the night but actually cradling his daughter was something he didn't get to do normally. She propped her casted foot up on his leg and sighed.

"Daddy, what happened? Why does my foot have a cast on it? And my arm?" She looked up at him.

He pursed his lips as he thought of the right way to tell her; knowing he had to simplify some things. Josie's mom had drunk a glass of wine before driving Rose home, being one of the main reasons she wrecked into oncoming traffic. He prayed Rose wouldn't ask about her friend, Josie, because he knew he couldn't watch her little heart-break like that.

"You wrecked pretty badly." Jon started, "Josie's mom done something really bad. She drunk before she drove with you two in the car. She drove into traffic and another car wasn't paying attention. The car flipped. You got a crack in your skull, a broken wrist, and a broken ankle."

"Oh," Her little brow furrowed as she thought, "Daddy…where's Josie and her mommy?"

"Her mommy is at home now but because she was drunk driving, she has to go to jail."

"Who will take care of Josie?" Jon could tell she was trying to make sense of everything, trying to fill in the bits and pieces that she didn't remember. Her face contorted into confusion. Jon didn't know how to answer this question. He didn't normally get stumped when talking to Rose, he always found a way around the subject of what she was asking. This couldn't be avoided and he knew the only way he could describe it was through what Lily had taught her about religion and angels. He had put up a fight about it – he had the mentality of not brain washing children and letting them figure out their own religion but Lily fought him on it.

Lily's eyes opened, she could hear Jon talking. She turned a little so that she could see Jon and Rose laying on the bed curled up with each other. She could hear Rose's voice, too. A smile formed on her lips. Her daughter was awake. She kept her mouth closed, she wanted to give Jon some time with Rose. She was too tired to move, anyway.

"Sometimes," Jon sighed, "Sometimes things happen and we can't control them. Just like the car wreck. And there's doctors but sometimes they can't help. Sometimes grown ups can't really fix every situation no matter how hard they try. Josie's in heaven now, baby girl."

He watched as Rose's eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to fall. He was ready for her to cry, instead she sucked it up and thought for a few minutes. "Do you think the angels are being nice to her, daddy? Do you think they play barbies with her, too?"

"I'm sure they are being very nice to her. She's probably made a lot of angel friends who play with her all the time." Jon said as he stroked her hair back, "And I know she's glad that you're safe."

"I saw her in my dreams," Rose whispered, "She said it was okay."

It was Jon's turn to look confused, "She said what was okay, Rose?"

"Well…we were lost," She cocked her head to the side, "We were walking through a lot of grass and she was holding my hand. We walked for a bit more and then a lot of things went white. She said, 'It's okay Rose. You're going to be okay now. Go back to the car and my mommy. I'll be alright. I'm going to go with those girls over there.' And I laughed because I didn't see anyone but when I looked back at her, she wasn't there so I walked back."

Lily closed her eyes and whispered a silent thank you to Josie. Jon could say that it was all a dream, Rose's imagination and hallucinations from the medicine but Lily believed in the afterlife – Josie had sent her daughter back to her.

Just then, the doctor walked into the room and smiled as he saw Rose's eyes and watched her move.

"Good morning, Rose!" The doctor smiled as he leaned against the foot of the bed.

"Morning," Rose croaked back.

"How are you feeling? You feeling any pain? You hurt anywhere?" The doctor looked over her body curled up against her father.

"My head hurts really bad."

"I think we're going to do some more x-rays on you, Rose. Is that going to be okay with you?"

"Yeah," Rose said, "Can daddy and mommy come this time?"

"If they'd like." The doctor nodded, "If mommy wakes up."

"I'm awake," Lily's groggy voice spoke up from underneath the leather jacket, "I'm just so tired."

"Well you've definitely had a lot of things to deal with. Our hurting children are definitely stressful to us." The doctor smiled, "Especially being pregnant. Do you know how far along you are?"

"No," Lily shook her head, "I haven't had time to get checked out really."

"Well, when we get back from the x-rays I'll be glad to check all that out."

"Yeah," Lily nodded, "Okay. Thanks."

* * *

"It looks like you're just about three months." The doctor smiled.

"What?" Lily questioned as she sat up, "There's no way! I only took the test four weeks ago."

"Look at the size of it," The doctor tilted the screen towards her, "That's a three month old fetus, Mrs. Lilith."

"…..Huh." Lily laughed in disbelief, "How? I had my period up until the pregnancy test…just a week before it, actually."

"Sometimes when people are under a lot of stress, things tend to happen like that. I read on the charts shipped over to us from Cincinnati about Rose's past medical conditions that she was taken a few weeks early due to preeclampsia and stress related causes. Lily, if I may call you that, you need to cut all stress factors. This will probably end up being another high-risk pregnancy. Rose almost killed you, your body is a little bit older now, you're what…twenty-seven?"

"Twenty-five."

"You're going to have to slow it down on the stress level." He said in a warning tone, "This could end seriously." With that, he walked out. Lily sighed and stood up from the table, pulling her jeans back on and jumping a little to get the tight threads back on. She'd resort back to wearing Jon's old shirts in the meantime. She walked down the long hallway after being fully dressed and stopped outside of the nursery.

Beautiful babies with pink hats surrounded the window and only one baby with a blue hat near the center. The light shown on him more than the others and upon further look at the chunky baby, he had big round eyes. She smiled as she rubbed her stomach and secretly hoped for a boy.

"What did they say?" Jon asked as Lily walked back into the room, he was helping Rose eat.

Lily flopped down in the arm-chair, "I'm three months and they are already warning me about stress."

Jon looked at her out the corner of his eyes. She had her long black hair pulled up on the top of her head, her face shown no trace of makeup. She was in torn blue jeans and a loose black t-shirt. She was gorgeous when she was painted up but like this, she was beautiful to him – looked like the Lily he met so many years ago back in Cincinnati.

"What are you looking at?" She sighed as she curled back in the arm-chair, hugging her knees to her chest.

"You." He said softly, looking back to see if Rose was still eating.

"I'm done, daddy. I want to watch SpongeBob now."

Jon smiled and flipped through the television until he saw the Nickelodeon symbol. As Rose watched TV, her eyes slowly drifted until they closed. Lily was worried, but Jon kept her nerves calm stating that she had a tiresome day and a lot of tests run, maybe it was just because she was tired. Soon enough, Rose's soft snores filled the room. Lily relaxed and curled further up on the recliner beside of Jon, the two of them fitting in the large chair with ease.

"I want a boy this time," Lily mumbled against his chest.

"Boys are annoying and disobedient. I'll be happy with another girl." Jon looked down at her.

She reached up and ran her hand over his stubble ridden face, running her thumb over his cheek. She had to admit, the facial hair was growing on her. It looked good on him. Her thumb trailed down to his bottom lip and drug softly over the softness before he bent down and captured her lips. It was long and sweet, they both poured everything they had in it. Her hand moved to the nape of his neck, finding a patch of curls there that she hadn't really noticed he now had and played with them, twirling the soft bundles around her fingers. She pulled away slightly, his face searched hers to see a hint of any emotion that surfaced and only got one thing, an emotion he'd longed for a while to see play across her beautiful face; Love. He bumped his forehead down against hers as he felt her thumb rub over the back of his neck.

She felt something break inside of her and a jolt of electricity run over her body, even more so in the places of her body that was touching his. An electrifying touch was what he gave her and she knew she had no more anger towards him; yeah, he done wrong. At least he let her know and wasn't still out there cheating on her. He was here when she needed him, holding her to comfort her. No matter how hard she tried to tell herself she didn't need him, she knew it was a lie. Jon was her life, along with their still growing family. She couldn't deny him anymore, she couldn't block him out. Right now, she needed to focus on letting him back in, rekindling their family. He had broken through every barrier she had put up. This was her Jon, her sweet Jon. The Jon she'd fell in love with nine years ago. She just prayed he didn't go anywhere now.

* * *

**_It gets a little better..._**


	14. Chapter 14: Survival & Revival

After a few more hours spent in the hospital, the clan was sent home with strict instructions on how to look after Rose, if she had any of the symptoms they were to bring her back. Jon drove, knowing Lily was too tired to even properly function. He looked at the two in the backseat of the car, Lily kept her eyes protectively on the small girl. She had her casted foot propped up on her mother's lap and was laying down in the seat - they didn't have far to go back home. Jon had been granted time off from work, faking a shoulder injury. surprisingly, the headquarters already knew about Rose's accident when he called them. He figured Seth and Roman told them and elaborated about why he had to leave so quickly.

"We're home," Jon announced after pulling into the driveway. Lily blinked a few times and looked over at the sleeping girl. Rose's black tresses were dirty, caked with sweat and blood. She would need a bath soon but they would tackle that task tomorrow. The small girl was tired, as were her parents.

"Should we put her in her room?" Jon asked as he picked her up from the backseat.

"No," Lily shook her head as she stumbled up the sidewalk, "She can sleep with us tonight."

As soon as they got the small girl in their bed, they changed into their own sleep wear. Jon was the first to join Rose's sleeping body in the bed, turning to face her. She looked like a smaller version of Lily laid out there in front of him. He smiled and pushed a few strands of unwrinkled hair back on her forehead. He was thankful that Rose was okay, thankful to have her at home now in his care.

"You think she's going to be okay?" Lily asked, looking over at Jon as she climbed in the bed.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure. She's just tired," Jon reassured the worried mother, "She'll have us up pretty early in the morning as always."

"I just don't think it's right how they sent us home like that." Lily sighed, tucking a blanket around Rose's body. Even at eight years old, she still tucked her daughter into bed every night. Motherly instincts were high in her body now, her baby was hurt and she could kill the irresponsible bitch who almost killed her daughter.

"At least we got to bring our daughter home," Jon said as he leaned over Rose. Lily placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"You're right," Lily whispered softly against his lips, "I..I love you, Jonathan."

"I love you too, babe." He mumbled before delivering yet another soft kiss, "Get some sleep."

He placed almost a dozen more kisses on her, making her sigh and smile, "Seriously. Get some sleep, beautiful."

It didn't take Lily long to obey his orders. Jon laid awake in the dark room for hours, watching the two girls sleeping. His Lily and his Rose. He took in the way that they both slept the same way, when Lily would lay on her side, Rose would do the same. He closed his eyes that night, and for the first time in a long time, he had a smile on his face.

* * *

"Mommy," Rose tapped Lily's shoulder, "Mommy…mommy…mommy….mama…mama…mamaaaaaa….MAMA!" Rose's palm smacked against Lily's forehead, jolting the sleeping woman awake. Jon's laughter rung through the room as did Rose's.

"Yes baby?" Lily asked, looking around the room.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Rose said, a smile playing across her face as she sat up in bed.

"Hello hungry, I'm momma. How are you doing today?" Lily smiled, reaching up to pinch her daughters cheeks. Waking up and seeing her smile made her day a hundred times better.

"Mommy!" Rose cackled, moving further back against Jon's bare chest to try to get away from her mothers squeezing fingers, "Daddy tell her about your surprise for her and she'll stop plucking me!"

"She's pinching you, baby." Jon laughed, cradling the climbing girl and turning over with her so that his back was facing her. He hoped Lily didn't hear Rose's last sentence, he wanted it to be a surprise. Lily slowly crept over Jon's shoulder, growling playfully at Rose as she approached. "RAAH!" Lily roared as she poked her head over Jon's body, causing the little girl to squeal in excitement and chuckles to erupt for her body loudly.

"Mommy! You look like a troll!" Rose giggled, her face turning red from laughing.

"Yeah?" Lily smiled, poofing her hair out even more, "I guess that makes you a troll too, huh?"

"And daddy's a giant!" Rose smiled, reaching up to pinch Jon's cheek.

"Lets go feed our troll-selves, alright?" Lily smiled, feeling her stomach rumble as well.

"I WANT PIZZA!" Rose said as Jon lifted her.

"It's eight AM, Rose." Lily laughed, "How about eggs?"

"Pizza eggs!" Rose quipped.

"I think someone woke up in a silly mood today," Jon smiled as he carried the injured girl down the steps.

* * *

Later that day, Jon had returned from the hospital with a pair of crutches for the child. With her ankle broken, they wanted to keep her weight off of the broken ankle so it would heal properly. She wasn't too graceful on them, stumbling everywhere and hobbling to keep her balance. She cried out in frustration, throwing the crutches down and Jon moved closer to her, "Hey, hey. Look at me, Rose."

"What?" She huffed, propping her throbbing leg up on his lap as she crossed her arm and sniffled.

"Dry those tears, pretty girl." He said softly as he wiped the tears that threatened to fall. Lily stood up and walked out of the room, allowing them a few minutes together. Plus, she had to use the bathroom. This baby was pressing a little hard on her bladder today even at three months.

"I can't do it, daddy." Rose's brow furrowed.

"You're going to have to practice. Practice always makes perfect, right?"

"Yeah," She said softly and picked the crutches back up, "Did you have to practice to be a wrestler, dad?"

"I did. I practiced a lot." Jon said; he smiled as he watched her try it out again. He always told her to never give up and most of the time she listened.

Lily finished her bathroom break and walked into their bedroom. She sighed and picked up Jon's pants from the night before, digging in his pockets to clean them out before putting them in the washer. The usual, his phone, wallet, a couple of recites, his plane ticket stub. In his back pocket however, she found two unused tickets for the thirteenth. The thirteenth was their wedding anniversary. Why would he leave her on that day? A cold feeling shot over Lily's shoulders and she didn't know why. She could only hope that it wasn't what she thought and there was another reason for there being two tickets.

She didn't want to argue anymore.

* * *

_**Surprise...two plane tickets...what could that mean? **_  
_**You think Lily might have taken the tickets wrong? **_  
_**Jon could possibly just be leaving back out on the road on their wedding anniversary. **_  
_**But the real question is, will Jon forget the anniversary?**_


	15. Chapter 15: Familiar

The knocking on the door drew Sami out of his thoughts. He was sitting on his couch, just getting home from a long workout at the gym and going through missed text messages. He looked up from his phone and sighed. He didn't want to talk to anyone today; he wasn't in the mood for it. He was actually just about to call Lily to see how Rose was doing. When he answered the door, he was a little shocked to see Jon standing there.

Jon stuck his hands in his jean pockets, "Hey man…can we talk?"

"Sure, come in." Sami said as he stepped back. He watched as Jon walked in and looked around the living room, "What's up?"

"I need to ask you something," Jon's jaw ticked.

"Jon…You know I didn't mean to be disrespectful to you. I was only there for Lily and Rose…"

"Nah man, that's not what I'm wanting to ask. What I'm wanting to ask is can you maybe watch Rose for like..two days? She's still in her casts and its cool if you don't want to. But…it's important."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Jon nodded, "I just got something I want to do for our tenth anniversary. And even though Rose is a valuable part of our relationship, I just need Lily alone for a little while." Jon said, pushing his hands in his pockets, "Man I'm sorry for treating you like shit…I was insecure about my marriage."

"So things are looking up?"

"I think so."

"Good. But yeah, just bring Rose over whenever." Sami nodded.

* * *

"Jon, I don't understand what you want me to do." Lily huffed as she petted their old cat Buster, "I've got a lot of appointments this week that I've had to push-off for days. Soon, I'm going to start losing clients."

"You were supposed to just say, 'yes Jon. I'll hop on the plane with you and let you take me wherever because I love you,' and well…you aren't cooperating right." Jon huffed, laying his head down against their dining room table.

"Say I was to say yes, where are we going?" Lily eyed him.

He grinned, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Is Rose going?"

"Rose will be staying with Sami."

"Jon," Lily shook her head, "I don't want to leave an injured girl on someone else."

"Do I have to get down on my knees and beg?" Jon smirked, scooting his chair closer to hers.

"As much as I'd love to see you knelt in front of me," Lily leaned her head against his arm, "I don't think it'll work."

"You are so difficult," He huffed and tilted her head so that she was looking at him, "But I think that's why I love you."

"You love me because I'm difficult." Lily smirked, "I guess all I have to do is be not difficult to make you stop loving me so much?"

"I don't think I'll ever stop loving you," He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "But it would make me worry."

"Fine," She grinned as she clutched his bicep, "But you have to tell me where we are going."

"I'll tell you," He nodded, "But only when we get there."

"Jon!" She sighed.

"Jon!" He mocked her, earning a shove from the smaller girl, "Seriously. I think you'll like it."

"I know I'll like it," She sighed, "I'm not just too crazy about getting on a plane to do so."

"It'll be fine," He grinned as she laid against his arm again. In her own little way, she had given into him. Jon knew how to push her buttons with just a simple smile and a couple bats of his eyes. He had wanted to do this for a couple of years and now that he was finally doing it, he couldn't ask for a better feeling. He knew he wasn't fully out of the dog house with her, but he was slowly making his way back in to her comfort zone.

* * *

"Bye mommy!" Rose shouted from Sami's living room couch , "I love you!"

"If you need anything, feel free to call us. She has a pain pill, but only a half of one at twelve and two sinus pills at 2. You'll probably have to wake her up, though. Unless you just let her play until she gets sleepy. Remember, no mil-"

"No milk, no cheese, no dairy products at all. Goat milk, vegan cheese, and no red dye, and no seafood. I've got this, Lily." Sami laughed, "I think you forget I've been in this child's life since the beginning."

Lily laughed softly, "I know. I just don't like leaving her."

"Go," Sami smiled, "Have fun. We'll be fine here."

"Are you sure?" Lily looked up at him with big eyes, "Tell us if you don't think you can handle her."

"Lilith, I've got it!" Sami said as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, "Go."

Lily waved a short goodbye to Rose, the girl was surrounded by bags of chips and a x-box remote controller, her leg propped up high on a pillow. Their cat, buster, was nestled into the couch beside of her.

"Bye baby girl, I love you."

"Love you too!"

Lily slowly walked back to the car and to a waiting Jon. She didn't know why leaving Rose was so hard, maybe it was because she felt guilty and like a bad mother. She reassured herself that she was going to be fine with Sami, he was a great caretaker and had watched her overnight before for the parents. This was nothing new.

She knew it was a lie. They were going out-of-state, far away from her child. A hurt child who she knew needed her. She sucked it up and climbed into the passenger side of the car, pulling her seatbelt back on. Jon patted her thigh, he knew she didn't want to leave Rose. Hell, he didn't want too either. But they couldn't work on their relationship with Rose in their presence. It wasn't being selfish or a bad parent, it was in all actuality being a good parent and working their faults out to stay together for her and that they loved each other.

The drive to the airport was short. The airport was too busy for Lily's taste, even though she'd been there plenty of times. Luckily, they were able to get on the plane quickly. Lily slept most of the time on the plane, a death grip on Jon's arm. She didn't like heights, at all. Jon was sure to have a bruise on his arm.

It was past twelve at night, officially making it their anniversary, when they touched down at the airport. Jon woke the sleepy girl up, knowing that sometimes the planes were a little hectic on landing. He didn't want her to freak out. She yawned and blinked a few times, pulling the blanket further up around her as they waited the announcement to start unloading.

As they stepped foot into the airport, Lily was blindfolded. She huffed and crossed her arms, "This wasn't a part of the deal!"

"Element of surprise, baby girl." Jon laughed as he patted her shoulders, "Element of surprise."

* * *

Lily didn't know where he was taking her. She knew they got into a car and the drive wasn't very long until she was walking out a bunch of steps. It felt like she was stepping on crumpled leaves or something that crunched underneath her shoes. She wasn't sure. Wherever they were, it was a little musky smelling. She heard Jon rustling with a set of keys and then a creaky door open and then she felt him tug on her hand, pulling her god knows where.

"Stay right there." He said softly before she heard him walk off. Wherever they were, his boots thudded against the floor. She huffed and pulled her jacket a little further around her as she waited. Flicking of light switches, doors opening, and then she heard his feet walking back towards her. Her favorite Bob Marley song softly began to play.

Now that she began to think about it, this place smelt familiar. She thought as she stood blind folded that she'd surely been here before. She felt Jon's warm arms embrace her from behind and a smile in his voice as he spoke, "I've been wanting to come here for a few years. I kept pushing it off, I didn't want to bring back those memories. But I think it's time that we came back."

With that her blind fold was removed and she blinked a few times as she took in the imagery around her. They were standing in the living room of their old apartment. Where it all began for them. Memories flooded her, memories of the night she first spent here. Their first kiss, their first time together.

The apartment was now dingier than before, cobwebs hung in the corners of the rooms. Their old furniture was there, all the cracks in the floor was still there. Everything came flooding back. It had been ten years now since they'd stepped foot in this apartment and it felt like she had only left it the day before.

"I've missed this place." She said softly, looking around at the familiar layout.

"Yeah," He said just above a whisper, "Me too."

"Its funny how this still feels like home."

"It'll always be home to us, you know that."

"I didn't think I missed it this much." She said, fighting back tears as she walked away from him towards her old bedroom door that was still adorned with the scarf she had left. She pushed the creaky door open, slowly stepping inside. Her old bed was still there, the bed they had first had sex in. She sat on the edge of it and patted the dirty mattress, watching as the dust particles came up from it. Jon walked in after a few minutes and squatted down in front of her.

"Lily, I know I haven't been the greatest person ever. I've been a shitty person, a shitty husband, I've betrayed you and Rose and that's something I'm going to have to deal with within myself. I'm nothing without you, Lily. I was nothing before you came into my life and it may sound cheesy, but you've always been the light of my life. Whenever I strayed from sanity or just when I needed to clear my head, you were always there. You've always been there and I don't understand why. I don't know why you love me, I don't even love myself. You are my world. When I went to Puerto Rico and got hooked, I was trying to fill your void that I didn't have in my life right then. I've never told you this, but I'm pretty sure you already knew, but before you came along I was a drug addict. And as soon as I saw you walk up to me that day asking for Tyson, I knew I had to stop. I knew I had to have you. I had never felt like that towards anyone, Lily. I was fucked up before you, and I may not be too normal now, but I'm a lot less fucked up after you walked into my life. There are days when you are the only thing I like about me. I listen to Seth and Roman bitch about their wives bitching over the simplest things and then I think about everything I've done to you and you've yet to curse me out honestly." He pressed her hands to his face, "I don't want us to end here. I don't want to have to sign my name, I don't want to have to file for joint custody of Rose and the other baby. I want to be there for everything. I don't want to have to say goodbye to you for forever. I can't. There's days when I don't want to wake up, I don't want to get out of bed. But I know the faster and the harder I work, the more time I can get at home in the long run. You've got to believe me when I say I love you. I can't justify my actions of cheating, I can't make up an excuse other than I was absolutely fucking stupid. All I can say is that I love you. I'll scream it from the top of the fucking empire state building if I have to."

Lily's tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she listened to his confession. Jon didn't cry, but she saw the tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, feeling his arms encircling her waist.

"I can't say that it didn't crush me, because it did. I don't feel like the entire woman I should be. If someone other woman lured you into her bed, then maybe I should step up my game. I could lose a couple of pounds and take better care of-"

"You are fucking perfect. It's me who needs to step my game up. This isn't your fault, Lilith. It's all mine. And it's something that I'm going to have to make better by myself. I don't want to fail you anymore. I've failed you too many times already. We've been through too much to just try to live without each other."

"You're right." She sniffled, pressing her face into the side of his neck. She could only hope this was the start of yet another healing process for the two.

* * *

_**Paige has been awfully quiet...  
Just want to give a huge thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. This story WILL be coming to a close within the next two chapters. And then Jon and Lily will be done AND I WILL BE SO EXCITED. (happy dances all over the room) haha.  
Review!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Revenge

"We've got along road ahead of us," Lily whispered as she laid her head on Jon's bare chest. Her fingers trailed over his smooth skin, watching as the goose bumps popped up from her touch, "But I think we can get through it. I think it's possible."

He looked down at her curled naked body wrapped around him, the sheets draped low on their hips. He ran his hand down the curve of her back and rested it just above her butt, "I think you're right."

"I honestly thought you forgot our anniversary." Lily chuckled.

"I'd never forget it. I forget a lot of things sometimes but our anniversary isn't something I can forget."

"I need a shower," She whispered.

"I'll tell you what," Jon smacked her ass playfully, "Go down to the lobby and get some coffee and I'll get a bath drawn up."

She nodded. He watched as she crawled from the bed and pulled a loose dress on before walking out of the room. He let out a soft sigh and got out of the hotel bed, where they had spent hours to themselves, and pulled his jeans back on. He dug through her bags and found her shower things, a body scrub, some sort of shampoo, and what he knew as her body wash. He turned the water on and let it fill up the tub, sitting on the side as he watched the water rush out of the spicket.

Lily shuffled down the steps, being too claustrophobic today to take the elevator. She felt good, she felt like her life was slowly falling back into place. Her and Jon were on good terms again, they had spent the entire night talking and having sex. The lobby of the hotel was filled with the smell of Starbucks and she took a deep breath as she walked towards the stand.

Jon got the water hot enough, lighting a few candles for her. He wasn't done spoiling her yet. They had another day to themselves here and he planned to make it relaxing for her. After all, this was what she needed being stressed and all. He heard the hotel door open and her feet stepping lightly over the floor until she was standing infront of where he was bent over the tub.

"Whats all this?" She smiled, looking around at the intimate setup.

Jon smiled and stood up, "Don't ask questions. Just get naked."

With sweet kisses pressed to her lips, she let her dress fall from her shoulders and puddle around their feet. His hands came up to cup her face, holding her just behind her ears, as he deepened the little kiss. He hugged her naked body to his shirtless body, placing a long kiss to her temples as she smiled. She was content in his arms, skin to skin, but it only came shortly before he was pulling her towards the warm bath.

When she got in the warm water, she was surprised to find that Jon knelt behind the tub. She closed her eyes as his hands dipped into the warm water and began rubbing at her skin. Jon had great hands, rough skilled hands that knew all of her tension spots and he massaged them aways with ease. The scent of chamomile hit her nose as he brought a sponge up to her shoulder, the warm water cascaded down from the spongy mop and over her collarbone before joining the rest of the water back in the tub.

"I want to talk to you," Jon whispered, "Tell me whats on your mind. Tell me everything. I want that connection back, Lily. I want that world back that we could go to escape everything else. I don't think either of us have been there for a long, long time."

"We haven't, huh?" Jon could hear the hurt in her voice.

"We haven't baby girl," his voice sounded grave, as if he was contemplating on saying it or not, as he soaped the sponge up and brought it back down to her chest, "I miss it."

"I miss it, too." She mewed at the way his hands worked to clean her body.

She couldn't believe this moment. Jon was being sweet. Jon had matured so much, at least she hoped, during this whole ordeal. She prayed it wasn't false hope and he really was being this sweet because he wanted to, not to salvage their marriage.

And somehow, even after they spent the entire night having sex, she wanted more of him. Jon was her weakness, he always would be. That's something that will never change for her. She needed him and it showed each time she seen him. She turned to look at him over her shoulder, his blue eyes were deep with something she hadn't seen in a long time when he looked at her - admiration.

Jon knew that somehow, they had fallen out of love with each other. After their wedding and a few weeks after that, they both got bored. They'd try different things to spice it up but he hadn't realized until now that this was what they needed. He understood now that she was all he needed in life. His wrestling career could diminish, he could have every limb taken from his body, but as long as she was beside of him, he knew that it could end perfectly for them.

* * *

A week had passed and Lily was sitting in the lobby of her hair studio. She had just gotten to work, her head was hurting a little. She sighed and dealt with the pain anyway. It wasn't like she could crawl back into bed and sleep the pain away. She'd be dealing with it for a few more months more than likely. She rubbed her stomach and smiled.

She really hoped for a boy. It was almost time for them to start making appointments to find out what the sex was. Jon had said endlessly he wanted another girl. She could see why, he loved Rose. She worried that maybe he wouldn't love the new baby as much as he loved Rose – they had been through so much with her already. Surely he would admire the new baby just as much, regardless if it's a boy or a girl. She knew she would.

Lily sighed and looked down at the guest book today. She had twelve appointments before lunch and seven afterwards. She had six other girls in the shop today. As she looked over the guest book, she noticed a few names. Some of them were her regular customers, others were real wrestler names.  
_  
Pamela Martinez, Danielle Moinet, Tenille Dashwood, Britani Knight, Rebecca Quinn_

"Wait a minute, "Lily thought out loud, "I know Britani Knight."

Lily stared at the page for just a few minutes before she realized who it was. There was no way, this couldn't be this easy for her. Nothing came this easy for Lily in getting revenge. There was no way in hell. She knew Britani Knight wasn't her real name, her real name was some weird name that began with an S. She tried tricking Lily. She was onto Paige and she wasn't letting her get away. Not this time.

A sickening smile crept over Lily's face as she looked down at the page again. She was assigned to Jennifer, Lily's second best hairdresser in the shop. Too bad Jennifer was sick and called in. She wasn't about to call and tell Paige any different. She would just wait to get her revenge. And it had come for two months now. She couldn't believe this. It was really happening this good for her. She was going to do it. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she was going to fuck up Paige's pretty little face in the process.

Lily was giddy the rest of the day. She knew it was wrong and sickening but Paige tried taking one of the most important people away from her – it wasn't happening again. She was going to make sure Paige knew who the fuck Lily Lambeth Good was. So when the time slot for Paige's appointment came up, she sat towards the back and made Alice, another hairdresser, go over and get her facial started so that her eyes would be covered in a hot towel. Lord knows, Paige needed it.

Lily took her time with her other customers, finishing up the other wrestlers hair before moving over to Paige. She looked at her option of weapons and the strikingly resemblance in their long black manes. She smiled as she picked up her scissors. She made sure to cut it off up to the nape of her neck. She kept her laughter in as Paige didn't notice any of it taking place. She only noticed when she felt the scissors scraping against the top of her hair and jumped out of the chair.

Lily was already waiting for some sort of action – she had a free tray they normally kept bowls of hair dye in in her grasp and by the time Paige had turned around she had already swung. Everyone stopped and watched the beat-down, knowing exactly why Paige was getting it for. Even though Jon and Lily didn't open their mouths about their problems, word got around fast. Fans had seen Paige and Jon together and they took to the internet.

After about seven whacks to the head, Paige had started feeling a little woozy. She had no time to fight back. Blood trickled from her nose and there were scuff marks on her cheek. She looked rough, even rougher with the new botched haircut she was adorning. Lily grabbed her by the throat and slammed her face down on the counter, causing Paige to cry out in more pain.

"I swear to god, you fucking touch him again and it'll be the last fucking thing you do. You are no one. You'll never be anyone. Sure, you fucked him. But bitch, he isn't yours. And don't take that as a threat, take it as a motherfucking promise." With that, Lily let her go and walked out to the front of her shop. She'd clean up the mess later. Right now, she felt good about herself.

* * *

The phone ringing drew Jon out of his thoughts. WWE was back in Florida for the night and he was spending time with Sami and Rose as they waited for Lily to get off work. Jon felt good – he had his best friend back, his wife back, and two beautiful children. For once in his life, he didn't feel like such a fuck up. He felt good about himself and his life.

"Hello?" Jon answered the phone.

"This is a collect call from Pensacola county jail from inmate," A robotic voice started and then Lily's voice came on, "Lily."

Jon couldn't believe his ears. Why the fuck was Lily at the jail?!

"What the fuck, Lily?" Jon stood up and walked outside of the house, leaving Sami and Rose to look confused.

"I need you to come get me out," Lily said softly.

"What the fuck did you do, babe?"

"I got revenge." He could hear the smile in her voice. He knew what it was and exactly who she got revenge on. A smile grew across his face. As sweet as Lily looked, she was a fighter.

* * *

_**Poor Lily. Her first arrest! Hehe Just one more chapter and I'm going to be closing the story of Jily. I'll make a long AN tomorrow. Promise. c:**_


	17. Chapter 17: Gravity, prt 1

_Sometimes I sit and think just how lucky I am to have my life. I have a beautiful family. A very, very beautiful family. I wouldn't have any of it if it wasn't for that cold fall day when Jon took me in from the streets. He wrapped me in his arms every time I cried, told me everything would be okay. He showed me everything that I'd ever wanted in life. He gave me everything I wanted in life; he gave me my kids. I found out today that I'm pregnant with twins – what a shock that will be for Jon when he gets home. Soon, we'll have to move into something bigger. This house will always be a home to Jon, Rose, and I. But with the addition of two more, I think it's time to move further away. There's nothing left here in Florida for us anymore. We're a traveling family. Scratch that, we're a wrestling family and we travel wherever we need to go. I think Vegas sounds fun. Maybe we won't get into too much trouble there. And hopefully, I could keep Jon away from the strippers. Who knows, I might as well bring out those old pole dancing skills for him sometime in the future when I'm not pregnant. I think that'll be a fun walk down memory lane. _

_I wonder how Jon will react to the news of twins. He was ecstatic over the news of Rose even though he was high when I told him. I knew he was happy, though. He loves our little girl and I can only hope that he'll love these two as much. Somewhere deep inside of me, I know he will. It takes time for him to open up to new things. I've always knew that about him, Jon wasn't open to change even though he traveled for a living. _

_Today, Rose went to her first school dance. I knew it tore at Jon's heart that he couldn't be here to see her outfit, he hated missing things for our sweet little girl. I hated him missing them, too. She's eight years old now and it felt like only a two years ago, I was holding her in that hospital room with tears rolling down my face as I wondered if she was going to make it. Rose had changed the both of us. I was no longer that scared girl in Cincinnati and Jon was no longer in the insensitive asshole I somehow fell in love with. _

_Jon cheated on me, I know. A lot of people tried to tell me that I was stupid for falling in love with him. But I'm sitting here in this house and I couldn't think of a better way to live my life. People had told me I deserved better than him, he was going to do nothing but break my heart. And he did, endless times actually. I know Jon loves me. He wouldn't have given me everything if he didn't. Jon loves me. There's no doubt about that. He has a very odd way of showing it, though. _

_Jon's my weakness. The boy has my heart, not just a small piece. He has the whole damned thing. No matter what he done, I always had the bad habit of forgiving him too easily. He knew he still had a lot to make up with his last rendezvous. And Paige certainly has a lot of hair growth to go before she reaches the length it was before. I heard she dyed it red, actually. I don't know - I don't keep up with her. She's none of my concern anymore. Jon will always be my weakness, though. Even when we lived in Cincinnati. I remembered when we were playing Spin-the-bottle and it was his turn. All I got was a small kiss on the cheek. I cringe still when I think back to how much that small kiss had ignited something in me. I'd never been with another man since our first night together in the hotel. I never wanted to. I never needed the pleasure from another man. My body, in some sick way, belonged to Jon but not just through our wedding rings. It was more than that. He had my body, he had my mind, he had my heart, and he had my soul. In a way, it's like we were meant to break each other down but somehow we fought against destiny. And who knows, we may not be together for forever. We may find it's better to just go separate ways in the future. But the future is the future, I've learned its best to live for the moment for a little while. Enjoy life, enjoy my family, enjoy being pregnant for the last time because after this, my tubes are being tied. And now that I think about it, I don't want to bring those pole dancing skills out. They were terrible. I'm not coordinated. J.  
9/21/13- LLG. _

Lily sat her pen down and rubbed her bulging belly. Only four more months now and she would be delivering two healthy babies. She couldn't believe it. For once, she felt right. She had a lot to tell Jon when he came home today. She had chosen to keep the sex of the babies a surprise until he got home. She wanted him to have the element of surprise with her. He'd missed all the sonogram appointments and she knew he wanted more than everything to be there for them.

The phone rung, drawing her out of bed and over to the receiver. She smiled when she saw it was Jon.

"Hi," She said happily.

"Hi yourself," His tired grave voice reverberated through the phone. It lulled her closer to sleep, "How'd the doctor go?"

"It went good," She smiled and curled down into their bed. She slept on his side of the bed tonight, bringing her nose to his pillows. She could still smell him if she breathed deep enough.

"Well?"

"Well nothing! You'll find out when you get home tomorrow." She chuckled, "Rose cheered for you the loudest tonight I think."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She even made a sign."

"We have a cute ass kid, Lils." He laughed.

"That we do," She said softly as she thought towards the future. She fell silent, they both did, before she brought up her next topic, "How was your day?"

"Long. Tiring. I took a pretty bad bump in the ring tonight. Got two stitches in my head-"

"Jon, are you alright?" Lily was instantly worried; her husband was hurt and she was a worry-rat anyway.

He chuckled – typical Lily. "I'm fine baby girl. Just got a pretty bad headache."

"You have to talk to me for two hours, you can't go to sleep." She giggled; she stayed true to that old wise tell.

"I could lay here all night and listen to your voice, pretty baby." No matter how many years they'd been together, Jon's flattery still made her blush deeply. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I got poked and prodded for over two hours." Lily's voice fell silent.

"What's the matter, baby?" Jon inquired; he could tell something was up.

"I was just thinking earlier about how much we've came in the last nine years, really. You've made me so proud, babe. You've overcame so much stuff and you went with your dreams whether I liked it or not. I'm just so proud of you." Lily confessed.

Jon closed his eyes as he took in her praise. It didn't happen often, but he knew she was grateful for him. They'd been through so much together and he's drug her through the mud so many times. He had something that would make her even more proud, but like her, he could keep secrets. "We've had one helluva ride huh, baby?"

"We have."

"I couldn't have done any of it without you, you know that right?"

"I couldn't have even gotten myself off the streets if it wasn't for you. Who knows what would ha-"

"Don't say that, Lily." Jon didn't like to think of what his life would be without her in it, he knew it wouldn't be the same. He heard her sniffles and knew she was crying. "Why are you crying for, baby? Did I do something wrong again or-"

"No, no you didn't do anything wrong." Lily laughed through her tears, "I'm just so happy. My hormones are out of whack, you know that."

Jon was content with that statement. She did get pretty damned emotional when she was pregnant. "I'm happy too." And he was, he was truly happy once again. He knew Lily was the right path to take in life.

She wiped her tears on the edge of his old black hoodie she slept in when he wasn't home and took a deep breath to calm herself, "When are you going to be here?"

"In the morning sometime. Probably before you're even up."

"I'll be up for you." She said softly, and it's true. She knew exactly as soon as she heard the front door opening she'd be up for the rest of the day. He'd been gone for three weeks overseas competing an intercontinental run for the company. It was safe to say she missed him. She missed being in his arms and her head on his chest. "I wish you were here right now."

"I wish I was too, baby. This hotel bed isn't comfortable."

They talked for a few more minutes before his soft snores filled her ears. She laid and listened to them for a few minutes before ending the call. Night talks like that with him always kept her a little more sane and got her to sleep easier. She wrapped herself tighter in the blankets and held his pillow tighter to her face. She smiled and closed her eyes, this was her life and she was proud to live it.

* * *

Jon looked over her sleeping body, curled up tightly in his old black hoodie. The holey thing swallowed her hole, even five months pregnant, but she looked so peaceful sleeping on his side of the bed. He pulled his shirt off as he thought back to their conversation last night and chuckled when she said she'd be up for him. She was sleeping hard, her lips parted and she drooled a little on his pillow. She was a funny sleeper, always had been. She tossed and turned wildly until she found a comfortable position.

He crawled into bed slowly beside of her. Before he could get really comfortable, she was clutching to him, curled up into his chest tightly. Her fingers gripped his side and he made his mind up that he wasn't moving. There was no need to try and move her, she was knocked out. Her head fell onto his chest and he pushed a few strands of her black hair out of her bare face before softly kissing her forehead. He moved his head a little and pressed his nose into her scalp knowing damned well it wasn't going to wake her up. When Lily was in a deep sleep like this, there was no waking her up without screaming at her. Jon pulled the covers over their bodies and wrapped an arm protectively around her, stroking her back until he too fell into a sleep.

Lily woke up that next morning to a familiar scent pressed against her face. She picked her head up and wiped her drool from her lips as she realized she was sleeping on Jon. She bit her bottom lip as she softly wiped her saliva from his chest, careful not to wake him up. She wanted to look at him for a few minutes before she woke him. His lashes fell evenly across his cheek, they were so long. She'd always admired them. Everything about his eyes was beautiful. He no longer looked like Moxley, and he was far from looking like Jonathan Good. This man lying out beside of her was Dean Ambrose and she had slowly accepted it. He had soft stubble growing on his face and his chest, she admitted to him that the facial hair was sort of a turn on for her now and he kept it that way.

She couldn't hold herself back anymore. She cupped his jaw in her hand and felt him jolt a little at the feeling of her hands on him. She pressed her lips to his, slowly inching herself up closer to his mouth to get more leverage. He kissed back instantly, tangling his hands in her hair. Their kiss was bruising, red pinched lips swelled as they dove the kiss a little deeper. Her thumb trailed over his cheekbone as they remembered sounds and tastes of the other. Three weeks might have not been that long, but it felt like eternity when you were in love. Their bodies broke away from each other as they panted to try and catch their breath. "Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." She smiled.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you."

No more words were said, they both returned kisses and soft moans. He was happy to be back. They spent more than an hour just kissing, rubbing familiar body parts, before Rose woke up. She was happy to see her father and dove on him instantly.

"I missed you daddy!" Rose cried, laying her head down on his chest as he wiped her tears.

Jon batted his own tears, he hated to see Rose cry over his return. It just made him feel even worse for leaving again, "Why are you crying?"

"Cuz I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby."

* * *

Jon looked down at the envelope, his heart raced as he flipped the front of it open. He looked over the sonograms. He smiled as he saw the baby's amniotic sack. The next picture showed another amniotic sack. He furrowed his brown as he tried to comprehend why there was two of them and why one was marked 'boy baby a' and 'girl baby b.'

And then it set in.

"Holy shit, Lily." Jon looked over at her in shock, "Twins?"

She nodded, "Twins. I don't know the sex of them yet, I wanted to wait for you to be here."

He took this time to fool her; he knew she wanted a boy. Even though there was a boy in there, he kept it to himself for a few minutes. "Its both girls."

Even though she wanted a boy, Lily would be happy with two more girls.

"I'm kidding," He nudged her arm softly, "There's a boy in there."

She smiled and rubbed her tummy, "I know I coaxed you right, little babies."

Now it was Jon's turn. He pulled the paper out of his back pocket and tossed it in her lap. She looked over at him before picking it up. She saw it was some sort of contract and she was a little confused at first but she knew what it was as soon as she saw the words 'heavyweight title.'

It was her turn to be shocked, "Are you serious?"

Jon smiled, "Yeah. They called me in last night right before I talked to you."

"Holy shit, Jon!" She reached over and hugged him tightly, "Are they going to give it to you?"

He nodded, "They don't know yet. They want to set me up in a huge angle with Randy. I'll be in the corporation still but they want me to turn kayfabe in a few weeks during raw and attack Orton. It'll lead to the Shield splitting up and turning on me. They want to see how the crowd reacts to that before they hand it over to me."

Lily sat there for a few minutes, taking in all this new information in. She didn't like the idea of having Roman and Seth against Dean. She knew they were talented wrestlers, but he was something precious to her and didn't want them to hurt him. Even though it was all fake. She still worried. "I'm so happy for you, Jon. Jesus, this is so good. Is Dean Ambrose going to be a face, though?"

He smirked, "He might be."

* * *

_**I don't want this story to end, honestly. So I took it easy on myself and broke the ending into two parts. If not, you guys would be reading for a pretty long time. There will be one more chapter after this one and as anxious as I am to end this story, I also don't want to. I'm glad everyone enjoyed their little life (Jon and Lily's) and I hope that everyone moves on to my new OC/Jon story "Purple"**_  
_**As always, thanks for all the love and Review! :D**_


	18. Chapter 18: Gravity Prt 2

Today was a big day. Jon stood backstage, jumping from foot to foot in preparation. He looked over at Seth and Roman who were also stretching out as well. Tonight was the night, this was all going down and it was going down quickly. He looked at the background of his phone, which was Lily and Rose hugged up tightly sleeping beside of him, and smiled. He had a lot to live for now, three kids, and his beautiful wife. Ten years ago if you had told him he was going to be married, the father of three kids, and in the WWE all before he was twenty-eight, he wouldn't have believed you. Everything, for once, felt right. It felt like everything was falling into place for them; he knew he was a fuck up, he'd always be one big major fuck up. Lily somehow took the sting of reality away from him, she was his comfort – his holy grail, even.  
**_  
Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._**

The best thing he'd ever done in his life was taking Lily in. It seemed like so long ago it all transpired, she was his greatest accomplishment. He didn't know how he kept her through all these years, or even why she chose to stay with him. Jon knew damned well if he had tried any of that shit with anyone else, they'd have probably killed him. He knew he had disappointed her and he hated himself for that – but even further down, he knew he would never be good enough for someone with such a heart of gold and she just kept letting him tarnish it. He knew that love hurt, but he wasn't going to hurt her anymore. He couldn't. There was no way he could bring himself to hurt her anymore. Truthfully, he kept pushing her buttons just to make her mad sometimes.

He knew he was sick for doing it but toying with her, in his own sick mind, was sometimes fun. He wasn't sadistic, he wasn't insane – well maybe he was insane but he never liked admitting that to anyone. They'd saw each other through their worst – she saw more of him than he saw of her. He'd dug her out from that misleading path. He saw something in her on that cold fall day in Cincinnati that he'd never saw in anyone else. She's the best thing he'd ever had; he couldn't ever find another Lily even if he went to hell and back looking. He knew it was time to stop hurting her and he only hoped he could stop. He didn't know how to live normally, even after all these years he still feared coming home to an empty house. He feared she'd get tired of his antics and without any warning take his kids and run. He was used to people leaving him.

What was about to happen was for the sake of his family. He knew he'd worked so hard for this moment – the turning point in his WWE career. With one last long look at his phone, he pressed the lock button and stood up. Seth and Roman would be turning on him tonight. They were supposed to brutally attack him after he jerked away from the hands of Triple H. He'd get his ass beat tonight and he knew it; Roman was supposed to power-bomb him through a table and Seth was supposed to do his flippy-doo shit off the top rope. He trusted these guys not to hurt him too bad. He hadn't been put through a table in a few years though and for some sick reason, Jon Moxley reared up inside of him to embrace the pain. After all, it was all that side of him knew.

* * *

Lily sat at home, curled up with a heating pad and Rose. She had talked her through all of this, Jon had already given her the rundown. No matter how many times they told Rose it was fake and that he would be okay, she still cried as she saw Jon being slammed through the table. Even Lily knew he landed wrong, his head bounced off the matt visibly hard. She rubbed Rose's back as the small girl looked away; she had contemplated putting her to bed early tonight just so she didn't watch the brutal beat down of her father on TV but Rose promised her that she knew it was all pretend.

"Mama," Rose's soft voice spoke up as Lily stroked her hair down, "Why does daddy wrestle?"

"Because he loves it," Lily responded; she'd asked Jon that herself plenty of times before. Lily was just glad Rose wasn't old enough when he was in the rougher stages of CZW to remember the more brutal matches where he was doused in his and his opponent's blood.

"But I love drawing on the walls, that doesn't mean I do it." Rose responded matter of factly.

Lily smiled, this girl was smart. "Yeah, well sometimes you just go and do things. I'm not saying to go and draw on the walls because you know daddy will get you, but dad worked really hard to get where he is today. Uncle Seth and uncle Rome aren't going to hurt him, you know that and they aren't mad at him really."

"Yeah," She huffed, "I know. It looks like it hurts. But daddy's really strong."

Lily didn't say anything else; if Rose wanted to talk about it again she knew her daughter would speak up. They sat and watched as the beat down continued and finished eating. Rose didn't understand why her dad loved to be beat up on, but she knew that sometimes people do what they want. She wasn't going to question him, she just missed her father.  
_

"Ya know," Jon said as he tiptoed around the baby clothes laid out on the floor and down beside of Lily on their bed; they were packing their bags for the hospital since things had moved along quickly, "You could easily have a pass."

"A pass?" Lily looked up at him, her head cocked to the side as she tried to understand what he was talking about.

He nodded and scratched his neck, "A pass. It's not fair to you that I had sex with someone else."

The topic of his cheating was easy for them to talk about now. Lily had gotten her revenge, and even though she was still trying to forgive him, she was over most of her mad spell – she couldn't stay mad at him. She took in what he was saying and she widened her eyes as she looked at him. She understood what he was getting at. She'd only ever been with Jon other than the men her mother trafficked her out to to get her fixes when she was a small girl.

"No!" She shook her head, "I don't want a pass. I've only ever willingly gave myself to you. I don't need another man in my bed."

He cocked his head to the side, his blue eyes were intense as he looked over at her and crossed his legs underneath him. "You've never thought about how it would feel to be with someone other than me?"

"Why would I?" She shrugged, "Are you trying to tell me you've thought about what it would feel like to be with…wait…don't answer that." She already knew the answer to his question, he'd gotten bored with her and went for something new.

"I didn't mean it like that," Jon shook his head as he ran his fingers together and watched her fold the small-clothes, "I just mean…we've been together for ten years."

"And its been ten great years." She said; she knew he wasn't trying to be mean or hurtful, Jon had a wondering mind and he blurted his questions out to her when they popped into his mind.

"Oh, no doubt." He laughed nervously, "I'm just saying that if you ever…ya know…"

She turned to him and smiled, "I don't want to be with anyone else. I'm not open to that lifestyle. I love you, Jon."

He moved closer to her and she greeted him with a soft kiss that instantly he deepened, pulling her back against him. His hands came to rest on the back of her neck and the other on her cheek, his warm soft lips crashed down harder on hers. His thumb came up and swiped over her chin in a slow movement before pressing the padding just under her lip and pulling her jaw down, his tongue sweeping against hers. She felt she could take these kisses when he gave them too her, letting herself wonder outside of her head for a minute. "I love you too," He sighed into her mouth, their lips still intertwined and he hadn't let his grip on her lessen any. He couldn't bring himself to let her go, even though they weren't moving; he wanted to hold her.

Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and let her catch her breath before his soft lips moved to her jaw, placing soft sweet wet kisses up to her ear. She leaned further back into him, feeling him nuzzled her neck. She didn't know what this sudden change in his attitude was – he'd been pretty moody earlier today – but she loved it. She had missed this Jon, the sweet and sensitive one.

**_You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and no_**

Lily took the moment to realize that this could be the happiest they had been in a long time, both half-naked in their bed. Jon felt happy, it wasn't a normal feeling for him. It just happened and he wasn't going to push it away anymore. He knew Lily was what he needed more in his life than anything else.

Through it all, through every last little thing, this was his forever. This was their forever. They had talked about making the move to Las Vegas, neither of them happy in Florida anymore. After the babies were born, they were moving out towards Nevada and Lily was actually pretty excited. She had visited Las Vegas with him a few times and loved it; it was so different from Cincinnati and Florida. She knew a fresh start was what she needed.

* * *

Jon sat in the waiting room, surrounded by family and their closest friends. He didn't know what was happening, one minute Jon and her were out getting the rest of the babies furniture and the next they were rushing to the hospital. The ambulance driver said her water had broken and that it was normal, but she looked so scared. He knew she was scared, he was scared too. This wasn't one baby but two newborns coming into their lives. This was a whole new chapter.

They were checking her out fully, she had a great pregnancy. It was nothing like it was with Rose, she was completely healthy and happy through it all. Jon knew she could have pushed him away, but she didn't. She still accepted him into her life and he vouched at that moment to never do anything wrong to her again. He couldn't do it to himself nor his kids. Roman patted his shoulder, drawing him out of his thoughts.

**_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me._**

"Doctors coming this way, man." Roman said, causing Jon's head to snap down the long hallway.

The doctor motioned for him to follow him and the small crowd wished them good luck. He walked in to see her crouched over the back of a chair, the nurse was inserting a needle in her back. She looked like she was in pain, her long black hair fell over her scared blue eyes. He snapped out of his fear and squatted down beside of her, stroking her chin to keep her calm. She locked her eyes on his and tears welled up; she had told herself this moment would happen – she couldn't carry the babies for forever. Epidurals always hurt, though, and this one wasn't any different.

"You okay, baby girl?" Jon kept his voice calm and soothing, brushing his thumb against her smooth cheek.

"As good as I can be," She said softly, feeling him wipe away at the tears that threatened to fall, "I'm scared Jon."

"I'm right here, Lily. I'm not going anywhere. We can do this," He swallowed harshly as she watched her face flinch in pain; they had finally gotten the needle deep enough to start delivering the fluids.

"They have to do a C-section, Jon." She said, feeling the warm tingly feeling spread over her body as the pain relievers started to work.

"It's going to be okay, baby." Jon whispered, helping the doctors to get her back into the bed.

All too soon it felt like, Jon was sitting in the cold operating room. It all felt too surreal for the both of them. She was scared, but their family was expanding. Her arms were strapped down, the curtain was draped so that she couldn't see the doctors working, and Jon was whispering sweet comforting things into her ear trying to calm her down but his heart was beating just as fast as hers was. Inside, he was freaking out.

**_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._**

Lily looked up at him through the tears in her eyes. She was waiting for the two small cries to fill the room. She was so scared from the last time this had happened; Rose had a problem breathing and she had to be kept in the hospital. Lily had tried her hardest to stay healthy for the sake of these two babies. She worked out every day, adopted a vegan diet, cut out smoking, and swore that she'd never touch another drop of alcohol until all the kids were eighteen years old the moment she knew she was pregnant.

Jon looked down at her, cutting the buzz of the room out. She was so vulnerable in this moment, the bright blue eyes of her shown something he rarely saw in her. Her blue eyes reflected something that resembled fear. Lily was a strong woman, she'd grown so much from the small scared girl he met on the street. This predicament was pulling them even tighter together, she could feel the strings tying back together between them so to speak. They would leave here scared parents all over again.

"We're getting ready to cut through your womb, Mrs. Good. You'll be hearing them soon enough." The doctor said loudly. Jon placed his lips down to hers, just resting them against each other's. He was scared, that's what the doctor had said with Rose.

All of a sudden, a soft cry filled the room followed by another. They both felt the same emotion welling up inside of them, tears brimming their eyes as he pressed their lips together. They both broke down, sobbing against each other. The babies were fine, they were screaming their heads off. He stayed there, clutching her face in his hands.

Everything happened in a blur after that, the two newborns were shoved in both arms. He bent down and showed them to Lily while she was being stitched up. They both looked like Jon she thought. He thought they resembled meatballs wrapped in blankets with caps on their heads.

"I love you, pretty girl." Jon mumbled against Lily's lips, "I love you so fucking much."

She blinked through her tears, "I love you too. So much, Jon."

* * *

"Their so little, daddy." Rose said as she clung to his neck. He had picked her up and let her see the babies sleeping soundly in the mobile cribs beside of Lily's hospital bed. Lily was passed out, they had given her some pain medicine to take the edge off of the incision.

"They are, aren't they?" Jon chuckled.

He noticed Rose kept looking at them funny and he wondered what was going through her young mind. She never lessened her grip on Jon's neck, almost as if she was scared.

"Daddy," Rose said with a couple tears forming in her eyes, "My friend Angel said now that the babies were born that you wouldn't love me anymore."

"I think your friend Angel needs to have her ass beat. I'll never stop loving you. Do not ever think that, alright?" Jon pushed her black hair further back out of her eyes. Rose was a daddy's girl; that had always been known to just about everyone that had ever talked to her. Rose looked content with his answer and nodded softly, drying her tears before she started smiling, "They look like meatballs."

* * *

Jon and Lily now had the task of naming the babies. They had been in the room with the babies now for over an hour trying to brainstorm names. They never picked out a name for Rose until it was way too late and she was already here; they had kept that tradition obviously. For two days, they had went through names in their heads. They would be leaving soon and they needed to have the birth certificates filled out beforehand.

"Lets keep the flower name going," Jon spoke up as an idea popped into his head, "Iris Nichole Good."

"Iris?" Lily smiled as she looked down in Jon's arms where their newborn girl was nestled; she looked like an Iris, "I like it. But what about him?"

Jon thought for a few more minutes, they both racked their brains.

"Nolan Alexander," Rose spoke up out of nowhere, "Mommy wants to name a boy Nolan Alexander, daddy."

"Rose, how did you know that?" Lily smiled; she had completely forgotten about the name even though she loved it.

"I read your diary one night," Rose smiled brightly before going back to watching Spongebob.

"I like it," Jon shrugged, "He looks like a Nolan."

"Jon, Lily, Rose, Iris, and Nolan." Lily smiled; her family was complete. She looked around the room and she never thought she'd have this. A family this size, at one point in her life she was sure nobody would ever love her. And then she met Jon. She was so grateful she had met him, if not none of this would have been hers.

He looked up at her and smiled. This was his life now. In less than two more weeks, he would be at the top of the company and he had a beautiful family behind him to support him. He kept the belt part a secret, wanting to surprise Lily. He knew she would be coming out to the match and wanted her to see it for herself. He didn't want to ruin the surprise.

* * *

"Go kick their asses, babe." Lily smiled, smacking him on the ass as he walked off, "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" Jon called back, blowing a kiss to her and Rose before walking up to the curtain.

He squatted down and listened to the booming crowd just past the fabric. Tonight was the biggest night of his career, things were looking up for him and he had no idea why. His music hit and he straightened his fame out, taking a deep breath before he pushed through the black fabric. The lights dimmed down, the crowd roared around him as he made his walk down the ramp. Never in his life had he felt so nervous. He had left Lily and Rose backstage and made down to the match. He was nervous, yes. Never in his life had someone put so much trust in him business wise. He was to go against Randy Orton tonight for the WWE belt. His palms were sweaty and the jacket felt condescendingly tight for some odd reason tonight. He had went back to the trunks he wore in FCW, happy to discard the bullet proof vest and the jeans he used to wrestle in.

The match was hard, Randy had told him he was going to work him the hardest he ever had before. He thought he was joking, but he wasn't. He had been hit with six RKO's and everyone cheered as he fought through them and got back up. Randy was smack talking some fan in the front row when he had gotten back up and he hadn't noticed until Jon had his arms hooked behind him. He hit the hardest Hook 'n' Ladders he had in his lifetime, he was so tired and his body was already so sore but it felt so good to plant Randy's face in the white mat.

He pinned him as a no good wrestler from Cincinnati. But as he listened to the three hard smacks the referee left on the canvas, he knew he had done it. He had finally done. He rose up the new WWE champion and had his hand raised before he was handed his two belts; just because he was the WWE champion didn't mean he had to drop his U.S title belt.

The arena erupted in "Ambrose" chants and he stood there a few minutes, letting it sink in. This was it. It felt right. It felt good. He exited the ring and made his way back to Lily who wrapped him tightly in her arms, pulling his sweaty body towards hers. She was crying, she was so happy for him. She kept telling him over and over just how happy she was and how proud of him she was but when Rose clung to his neck and he saw the two twins seated tightly in their strollers, he was proud of himself. Championships didn't mean anything to him when it came to these four people; they were what he was most proud of.

* * *

**_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down.  
You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You're on to me, on to me, and all over...  
Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long._**

It had been two weeks since they were home from the hospital. Jon had surprised her with new keys to a pretty nice house in Las Vegas. She was ecstatic to move; the small girl inside of her had always dreamed of living in Vegas. They had everything packed within a few days and they planned to make the move over the weekend Jon was off from work. Seth and Roman were helping them since Lily couldn't really lift or do much and the babies were still pretty needy. She had noticed, unlike Rose, their hair wasn't turning black like hers. Nolan's was a shade between auburn and dirty blonde, while Iris's had a twinge of red to it. They looked like him while Rose looked like her.

Jon was still warming up to them. Unlike Rose, who had him wrapped around his finger the moment she looked at him, he would spend time with them but he left most of their care to Lily. She understood, they were even smaller than Rose when she was born. Plus, he kept Rose entertained for her.

She was sitting outside on the front porch, watching as Roman and Jon pushed the heavier boxes towards the back of the trailer and Seth was bringing the smaller boxes towards the front. She watched the way Jon moved, he looked so good. He was void of his shirt, all three of them were actually. Her eyes stayed focused on Jon's body though; he was in such better shape than he'd ever been. She was proud of the man he had become, he'd matured so much.

"That's all," Jon said as he slammed the back of the U-Haul truck down and drew her out of her thoughts. She carried the twins over to the car and began buckling them in their reserved spaces before helping Rose get comfortable behind her seat.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Lily smiled as she buckled the now two-week old twins into their car seats.

"A new beginning, a new start." Jon said as he draped his arms over her shoulder, "We owe it to ourselves and to our kids."

"We do," She smiled, "I'm not going to miss Florida."

"I don't think any of us will." Jon smiled and kissed her softly, "You're going to follow Seth and I, right?"

"Yeah," She smiled and kissed him again.

"Alright, we have to stop and get some gas before we start the long drive."

She nodded, "I'll be behind you."

With one last long kiss, they parted and got into the separate vehicles. Lily sighed a sigh of relief as she looked in the backseat of the SUV. Her kids were sleeping peacefully as she cranked the car up and buckled herself in. She petted Buster as she waited for the big truck to start moving. They were leaving Florida for good. They were moving to a new home in Vegas. Lily was excited. It was a new start for them, something they desperately needed. This was her life.

Through everything, Jon had been her rock and even when her rock crumbled under pressure of whatever situation they were in, they remained strong. Lily never gave up hope on him and she never will. She'd fight for him any day just to keep her family. Jon was her life. This was her life. She was a wrestlers wife, a traveling mom so to speak. She wouldn't have lived any other way – she wouldn't have been happy if she did.

It may have not been the most ideal life, she may have not have had the most ideal relationship, but one thing is for sure; She loved her life. She had to go through hell to keep him, to get this life, but she wouldn't have had it any other way.

This was her life.

Jon was her forever.

* * *

_**Alright, I'm sad to say that this will be the last chapter of Jon and Lily I ever write. For everyone who has read this story I just want to send a huge thank you out to you all. I didn't want to end them, this story will always be my favorite to have ever wrote. I've stressed over it, had dreams about it, etc, and I just want to once again thank everyone for reading!**_  
_**If you want to continue my readings, I'm starting a new story called Purple and you guys are more than welcome to go over and read the first two chapters of that!**_


End file.
